Heir of chaos-The lightning thief
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary inside adopted from Songfic Master rating my increase as story progress
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Hey all I know many of you have been wanting heir of chaos to be posted or at least some sign of it being worked on so I'm happy to let you know I'll be posting the first chapter soon along with the harem list**_

**Summary: ****What if Kushina was alive, what if she was the goddess Chaos? Follow Naruto as he goes through new powers, adventure, and a bit of romance. Huge cross-over with Greek Mythology. Expect a Harem**

**Note: God-like Naruto (from his time during the fourth war and him being the son of chaos and the first juubi)/Multi-bloodline Naruto/juubi Naruto/Smart/semi-sadistic/calculating/sarcastic Naruto **

**Harem: Clarisse/Thalia/Artemis/Hestia/Kushina more to be named later**

* * *

_**00 Between realms 00**_

_I am known as Chaos of course once upon a time I was also known as the creator or the first being. I once had millions of followers all around my first project called earth and now…I'm left with nothing and the only being I can blame for all this is me._

_I had thought they all loved me much like everything else did at the time…but my arrogance blinded me I never thought they would do what they did…I created the Primordials the parents of the of the titans. I thought that when Kronos had destroyed Uranus things would get better for everyone…I guess that old saying these mortals made holds truth never say things can't get any worse because it always can… _

_I tempted fate and got bitch slapped showing that Kronos was honestly worse than Uranus I hate to say it but the world might have been better with him controlling it!_

_But once again history repeated itself as the world escaped destruction when little baby Zeus did what Kronos did to Uranus thanks to Rhea out of all the titans she was my favorite always so kind so nurturing…In the minds of everyone else everything was okay once Zeus and the Olympians took control_

_hahahaHAHAHAHA! Sorry but that couldn't be any farther than the truth. People fail to realize that Zeus is worse than his father. I'm serious his ego is bigger than Mount Olympus itself._

_Anyways not to sound like the world revolves around me but it was then I realized I was old…I mean I look damn fine for a woman who's older than the world but still I'm old and if not for Hestia, Hera and Artemis I'm practically forgotten. And for those who know what happens to the forgotten in this type of world we perish! To me that was worse than today's idea of a mercy killing at least they go peacefully. For us It's a sure kill death sign and mine practically read '_Bye Bye Chaos It was nice knowing ya!_'_

_With me realizing this on my throne in an empty study with my books of literature filled with all forms of knowledge of the world over since the beginning. I sit there with struck stupid realization. And the more I realized it the more things began to clarify for me…I need an heir and possibly a king one who would truly love me. One with all my power which is a lot I mean all my children and grand children had to get it from someone damn it!_

_But for that I would need to have one through childbirth. I honestly don't need a reason I mean look how Uranus and Gaia turned out and they came looking like teenagers. This child would need to start out a baby a child I could raise and actually take the time out to care for and nurture as they grow._

_But I needed a world to put him in…A world where I could raise and care for him. I created a world that was filled with shinobi or ninja._

_I first created the Juubi my companion so at least I don't get bored from being alone…but that damned priest slit her into nine resulting in the Biju or the nine tailed beast…But nobody knew of the tenth that part stayed with me. With no memories of what happened or who he was he became Minato Namikaze a war orphan and later the yondaime Hokage of Konoha._

_He disappeared from my life only for me to find him in the leaf village. I soon made my appearance known as the Uzumaki heiress and the red death Kushina Uzumaki. As I grew with him I began to fall in love which resulted in my pregnancy with my first natural born boy and my future heir and king Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_*Sigh* I remember the first moment I held him and it's been seventeen years since when that masked bastard took my little boy from me to rip out the Kyuubi. I could have done something but from giving birth and having that overgrown fox pelt being ripped out of me my mortal body wouldn't last. Minato had defeated him but it was a strategic retreat at best Minato sealed the nine tails inside my son as he died._

_I had to act fast so I created duplicates of everything I had me and my clones learn which thanks to the millions of clones running around gathered information. Jutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, summoning contracts well two really. Even with the power he would get from Minato with him having his original power and lessons on how to use them after all I gave minato the abilities in the first place and collected it all and placed it in a seal in his arm once his blood awakened._

_I had to leave my little whirlpool to suffer at the hands of those fuckers after Minato gave his life to protect them and he had one simple request to see our son be seen as a hero I would have been happy if he was treated at least like a normal person. But instead they treated an innocent child like he was a monster and made it a sport to hunt him down like an animal. If I could I would just raze that pathetic village till it was nothing more than a pile of ash that punk ass law Zeus made be damned…But of course I'm also forced to follow those damned laws especially since minato was reduced to a half-deity thus making a demi-deity….Damn laws!_

_Now here I am sitting in my chambers watching earth as the world is starting to go to shit again…Seems someone stole my great grandson's toy and he's having one massive hissy fit…why Hestia doesn't take the command is beyond me especially since she is the oldest and by law should rule she's more level headed her and Hera. At least a woman isn't arrogant like Zeus I can say I never was a fan of him...He's a womanizer and a man whore although that sweet girl Thalia...the only demi-god born from him is one I respect she had character and a never say die attitude._

_I'm just hoping the girls will treat him well at least Hestia will. Artemis is a question mark…She would be cautious with him thanks to that bastard Orion but I hope she would at least give him a fair chance. Her girls won't be so simple they've been hurt so severely they hate the mere sight of men_

_But from what Hestia tells me from watching the flames he makes she can tell even after all the things he's gone through he's still a respectable young man and a gentleman._

_I wonder how he's doing now? Oh I bet he's become such a handsome young man now._

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well that's the prolog of the story you can expect to see the next chapter sometime soon in a couple of week. Anyway this is just the prolog and the next chapter will be Naruto leaving the nations and going to the god's realm so that chapter will be coming up sometime soon **_


	2. time in a new world

**_Hyoton: Hey all I know many of you have been wanting heir of chaos to be posted or at least some sign of it being worked on so I'm happy to let you know I'll be posting the first chapter soon along with the harem list_**

**Summary: What if Kushina was alive, what if she was the goddess Chaos? Follow Naruto as he goes through new powers, adventure, and a bit of romance. Huge cross-over with Greek Mythology. Expect a Harem**

**Note: God-like Naruto (from his time during the fourth war and him being the son of chaos and the first juubi)/Multi-bloodline Naruto/juubi Naruto/Smart/semi-sadistic/calculating/sarcastic Naruto/EMR (Eternal Mengekyou Rinnegan)(Byakugan/EMS/Rinnegan)/reiatsu using naruto **

**Harem: Clarisse/Thalia/Artemis/Hestia/Kushina/Hinata/Tsunade/Anko**

**Bashing: Konoha in general save for Tsunade/Shizune/Hinata/Ichiraku family**

**Has elements from Bleach /Hellsing/Naruto**

* * *

_**00 between realms 00**_

"WHAT!" the chamber echoed as a tall 5'11 woman sat on her throne wearing black low rise jeans with a blood red shirt with long crimson red hair with black streaks blending in framing her pale aristocratic heart shaped face as her royal purple eyes glowed with a red undertone

"y-Yes Chaos you see while watching Naruto I decided to take a peek into the village when I heard the hokage and the ninja in Konoha planning to have him killed...They planned this for when he returns to Konoha when he's at his weakest from having him do a suicide mission since he contains your old companion Juubi" a young eight year old girl said sitting near a fire she had mousy brown hair and warm eyes that resembled fire wearing a simple brown dress

"…I see thank you Hestia what do you know of his location and his health is he well Artemis?" she asked as a full grown woman with auburn hair and silver yellow eyes wearing a pair of black cargo shorts with silver lining with a grey shirt with a black wolf on the side with two hunting knives attached at the waist with a silver bow on her back was next to her

"Some wild wolves told me he's suffered some serious injury and is has already made it to konoha and is with his godmother being treated for those injuries but from what some of the local dogs tell me the entirety of konoha's ninja are seen heading for him even the hokage Jiraiya himself is heading to the hospital"

"And seeing as his surrogate sister Shizune and fiancées Hinata and Tsunade are staying hidden in his room this isn't the first time someone's attempted to take his life" she explained getting a growl as she stood up grabbing a large scroll and a bundle while creating a katana with a u-shaped guard and a red tassel

"Come on both of you some mortals have over stepped they're boundaries and they're going to know the wrath of a goddess" she said flashing as they all stepped through a portal she created as both Hestia and Artemis were intending to do their best to stay out of an enraged mothers path

* * *

_**00 Outside the hospital 00**_

"Come on people the demon's weak now we can finish what sensei started and rid the village of this demon's taint!" a man wearing a standard jounin uniform wearing his headband over his eye with spiky gray hair announced as they were about to storm the hospital when a wall of ice formed in front of the door

"WHAT!" another man wearing a kabuki outfit said with his spiky white hair done in a long ponytail said alarmed as they looked around when a large fireball came flying from a black space that started to form in front of the door

"Come out coward or stay out of our way a demon needs to be dealt with!" a less than brave ninja said before he got bisected by a gold chain as a woman came walking out with crimson red hair with black streaks with royal purple eyes came

"You worms have a lot of nerve I created your pitiful world, gave you pathetic monkeys the use of chakra and what do I see you try to kill the hero who saved your miserable existences" she growled as she stood in front of the frozen door

"Who the hell do you think you are woman there's a demon in there that needs to be dealt with!" the gray haired man said only to get pushed by an invisible force

"Oh if it isn't Minato-kun's poor excuse of a student I wonder what he would say if he saw his student trying to kill his and my son" she said with a condescending smirk as she gripped the wrist of the long white haired man as a swirling ball was in his palm

"Who are you?!" he said getting a chuckle as she said

"Of course it has been a while and if you don't see a pair of breast than you would never be able to remember so let me fill in the blanks…You were helping Minato-kun and I pick out a name for our soon to be born son" she said drawing a katana with a u-shaped guard

"K-Kushina-chan I-I" he started before he had the sheath of the sword slammed into his face launching him back

"Don't address me as if your familiar with me you pathetic human" she said growling as her hair split into nine tails

"Kakashi-sensei who is that woman!" a pink haired girl asked eying her warily

"That's minato-sensei's wife and the Demon's mother the only woman in the elemental nations that could easily win against Madara, Orochimaru and the seven swordsman on her own. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze princess of the whirlpool nation" Kakashi said with dread as many of the leaf ninja gasped when a woman with black wavy hair, a man with his headband acting as a bandana and a woman with purple hair came running to her

"Kushina-sensei!" they said before getting blasted with killer intent

"Yugao, Kurenai, Hayate I can't say I'm too happy to see you three amongst the ilk" she said as she slowly started to change till she was now wearing all black jeans with a black high collared shirt that kept her mouth hidden while her eyes were practically alit with rage making them flinch back

"Kushina what did you mean earlier!" Jiraiya said standing up as he stood back with the others as a cruel chuckle escaped her lips

"Well you see you pitiful human I'm not really human" she started when the same pink haired annoyance shouted in her face

"OBVIOUSLY YOU HAD TO USE YOUR DEMONIC POWERS TO FORCE YONDAIME-SAMA TO BREED WITH YOU!" she shouted before getting a hard blow to the stomach making her fly to the hokage monument embedding her into the newest edition of the wall being Jiraiya's face causing it to collapse

"Now if the howler monkey is out of the picture I can finish my explanation while some friends of mine retrieves my son and his true friends" she said as steam came from her extended foot making a purple haired woman wearing a tan trench coat whistle before standing in front of Kushina with stars in her eyes

"How did you do that?! And why do you claim to be Naruto-kun's mom he took me to her gravesite before if you're her than how the hell are you so fucking young?!" she asked getting a raised hand

"If you'll let me explain I can tell you" she said causing the woman to chuckle lightly while scratching the back of her head

"Now as I was saying. I'm no simple mortal nor am I a demon. I am a goddess to be more precise the goddess of all things even the world you all inhabit and many more much like this while this is one is younger than its sister planets by a few millennia. In my desire to create an heir to take over after me I created this world while it was young and brought my companion you all call the juubi so she could keep me from being bored while I created all those special bloodlines you pride yourselves over with me being the original bearer of them all" she started making the group gathered eyes to widen

"Yes I know I created the '_evil_' entity you all fought not to recently. You see she wasn't evil she and I were sparing when that blasted Ootsutsuki separated her into the nine tailed beast to act as guardians for these nations assuming she was trying to kill me. What history failed to inform you all was he didn't just make nine beings from her I snatched the tenth part as it drifted from me until it landed here some generations later" she said getting wide eyes

"You see the tenth portion of my old companion didn't have any memory nor was it able to use the vast power it had with it being the strongest fraction of the Juubi. He came here as a war orphan who later grew to help win the third war" she said with a grin seeing the gears starting to mesh in they're heads

"W-Wait a minute" Jiraiya said as Kushina ignored him as she looked up at the window where naruto's room was

"Yes even though he didn't have the memories or the power he still had Shinju's Kindness and will power. He had the most peculiar name he made up for himself what was it…Oh yes Minato, Minato Namikaze. I won't deny I found the time he and I spent together enjoyable but with how long Shinju and I've spent together I just couldn't form that romantic link…although it didn't stop me from giving birth to my first and only son through traditional birth" she said with a fond smile before the entire village shook from her killer intent

"**AND I GAVE YOU IGNORANT MORTALS ONE SIMPLE FUCKING REQUEST! DO YOU OR JIRAIYA REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS KAKASHI?!**" she roared making the two shake

"t-t-t-t-To p-Protect Naruto for you?" he said rhetorically getting a glare

"**YES TO PROTECT MY SON! YOU SEE I SAW EVERYTHING HE'S EXPERIENCED AS A CHILD THROUGH A FRAGMENT OF MY SOUL THAT I PLACED IN THERE AND WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF HIS TWO FUTURE WIVES. IT APPEARS THE ONLY ONES WHO DID WHAT I HAD ASKED WAS SARUTOBI, GAI AND TSUNADE WHEN NARUTO FOUND HER ON A MISSION! AND WHY WAS THAT TOAD SAGE?!**" she demanded as the sage shrunk under her glare

He didn't say anything as he looked away making her snort "**Thought so you pathetic human. Be happy my son has more tolerance for you humans than I do because if he didn't since he absorbed his father and with both of our blood he could have whipped you out of existence at the slightest annoyance. But don't worry since you're so eager to rid yourselves of my son I'll take him off your hands**" she said as both Hestia and artemis came out of the window with Naruto drapped over artemis's shoulder going into the portal with Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata following behind them ignoring the cries for them to return they're weapon

Turning to walk away she felt a hand grip her shoulder causing her to see a teary eyed Anko "Where are you taking my Naruto-kun?"

Her eyes softened as she whipped a tear saying softly "You love him don't you sweetie?"

She nodded with her head down "He's the only person in this village who doesn't treat me like a traitor for being the student of one or a whore. He's the only one with the others included that helped me keep my sanity. Please let me come with you"

She nodded as they walked into the portal with Kushina saying as the portal began to close "_Oh and Jiraiya on my little visit here I made a stop to all the places my son saved and informed your daimyo about this. So do expect them to have some words for all of you Chao_"

They all tried to catch her but an invisible force pushed them back as the portal closed completely making everyone turn to Jiraiya and Kakashi as Neji said "Hokage-sama I think it's time you explained whats going on and how you know that woman and what connection she had to Gai-sensei, Sandaime-sama and Uzumaki"

The two groaned as the rest of the ninja nodded as they were all trying to come up with some excuse to avoid the scandal that was coming

* * *

_**00 between realms 00**_

"K-Kushina how?" Tsunade asked making both hinata and shizune to snap they're heads toward her while the three goddess's and Anko sat quietly

She sighed "Well you see I, Hestia and Artemis here are celestial goddesses. To be honest Kushina was never human neither was Minato. I am the being who created everything on your world and its sister worlds along with your abilities"

"But-" Tsunade started when they heard the sound of flesh connecting with flesh when they saw Hinata stand over Kushina who was now on the floor with a red handprint as they all stare wide eyed at a byakugan enhanced glare as she shook from the look slightly

"SO YOU JUST UP AND LEFT HIM ALONE! I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL AND YOU JUST UP AND LEFT HIM ALONE WHILE PRETENDING TO DIE?! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN HE NEEDED YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LONGED FOR HIS MOTHER!" she roared causing the kunoichi and goddesses to go wide eyed

The kunoichi because they've never heard her cuss with such volume before and the goddesses because they saw the image of a god and goddess appear behind her as they raised an eyebrow and the fact a mortal had the nerve to strike a goddess

Getting up she said while healing her bruised cheek "You get that one since I deserved it. Especially since I can't really call myself his mom…But you see there is a reason why I or any of the gods or goddesses where we're from we aren't allowed to raise our children. You, Tsunade, Anko, Shizune included"

They all raised an eyebrow causing the collective goddesses to sigh while Kushina combed her hand through her son's hair which was slowly turning red with gold streaks

She said "girls haven't you ever wondered where either your mom or dad were? Or why you had a hard time with your language or why you sometimes have a hard time sitting still?"

They all thought it over and realized they did have a hard time at some point with those things as they nodded while watching naruto slowly change as his skin tone lightened as she slipped on a black fingerless arm warmer

"Yes you see my great grandchildren learned of this world and had children here each of which is what you are the result of from them and a mortal. And to tell you who your godly parents or grandparents would be illegal until you go to a special camp until they claim you as their offspring" She explained as she forced her energy into him causing him to get younger

"But why are you making him younger? And also why tell us this?" Anko asked feeling sleep starting to claim her as it already claimed the others

"You see my brother had lost his weapon and is about to start a war which would cause a major backlash. He thinks its Poseidon's son Percy who stole it even though he knows nothing of his heritage so I'm sending you all to help him because we feel there's something more serious going on. So we're sending you to new York to attend his school" Hestia said getting a nod

Handing her the large scroll and parcel Kushina said "We've already got lodging dealt with where you five are living and are already enrolled. We also have all your necessities in place so you won't need to pay for anything and also make sure you don't tell him about my real identity. I want to tell him when the time is right"

She nodded as she slowly fell asleep as they all put them on naruto's bed unconscious as they faded into the portal as she gently kissed her son on his forehead whispering softly as she placed a letter on the parcel that rested on the nightstand "_See you soon my king_" after placing a gash across they're headbands

* * *

_**00 the next morning 00**_

"Ugh" Naruto groaned trying to sit up when he felt a familiar pressure on his chest to see Hinata, Tsunade and Anko sleeping on him while he smelled his surrogate sister's cooking causing him to create a clone to replace himself with as he got up before falling

He thought '_what the hell? I know I've suffered some serious wounds but I can't have vertigo I recover from that too quickly especially in a single night_'

Standing he saw a full body mirror as he walked forward noticing several things. One he wasn't in his room at his dad's complex. Two he and most likely the girls had gotten shorter or younger and three his features changed

His once spiky hair had now reached past his neck as it was predominantly red with gold streaks as it slightly came over his eyes while retaining its spiky quality as he now had aristocratic features with a narrow face as he held feminine qualities in his face and body making him look like a pretty boy

His skin had lightened rather dramatically to the point he barely had any tone while maintaining his muscle giving him the qualities of a swimmer or a runner. Lifting the bangs over his eyes he could see they were now heterochromatic on black sclera the left eye being a deep royal purple with the right being a deep red like a fine chardonnay

Feeling a burning sensation he focused his chakra into them as they changed until he gained silver rings in his eyes with several red tomoe spread around the rings before he changed them back while using a genjutsu to hide the sclera making them appear to be normal

Looking closer at himself he realized he had indeed gotten younger as he had returned to his twelve year old self except for his hair and eyes

Hearing a series of moans he saw the girls getting up as he said "Hey hime's it seems we're in a totally new place and Shizune-nee made breakfast"

They nodded as they all walked into the kitchen with Shizune also reverted to a thirteen year old standing at the dining room counter with several plates of pancakes, sausages and eggs with another plate of toast and a large picture of juice

Sipping a cup of coffee she said "Hey everyone it seems things are getting pretty odd huh?"

They nodded as Shizune and the others told him of what happened when they left the village as he was surprised and shocked to hear not only was the ten tails a portion of his father and him being the sibling of the other tailed beasts but his mother was actually a goddess

Granted he was pissed originally as he had believed his mom was dead this entire time but learned she and the rest of her children were incapable of directly meeting their children until they've been claimed as they're children calmed him down

"Oh Naruto-kun this was addressed to you" Shizune said handing him the letter as he read aloud

'_Dear Naruto_

_I'm truly sorry for leaving you alone to such a life for so long. When I had you I had planned for the mortals I trusted to look after you until it was time for me to get you. It was until I gained the soul fragment I left in you to learn your life was less than pleasant as everyone betrayed mine and Minato's trust. This is the first reason why I brought you to where you and the girls are._

_Naruto-kun the thing I have to tell you is there is a serious problem in the world I left you and your girls in and they're going to need as much help as possible to survive if what I believe to be happening is true. I know you have a lot of questions in store and I'm more than willing to answer them when we get the chance to meet face to face but until then I placed you in New York City and when I get the chance we will finally get to talk like we did before._

_In new York there is where you will attend a school called Yancy Academy with the girls as well as meet one of your '_cousins_' I guess you could address him. His name is Perceus Jackson and he's going to be the focal point behind all of this. _

_In this note I've included several books to learn this world's language known as English to mix in with society as well as clothing to wear. History text books to learn of the world and what has happened since its existence and many other things to learn in this world. And in the closets of all the bedrooms there are clothes for all of you to wear._

_Inside I also left my collection of techniques for all of you from the time in the elemental nations from jutsu to Taijutsu and everything in between and techniques only available to you and the girls since I know you either marked them as your mates or family._

_And for you my son I've left you and the girls some weapons that will be helpful against what your all going to be facing but it would be best if you brushed up on your greek history believe me it will save you._

_I must be going Soichi. Also be kind to the moon and flames for they hold an important connection to you _

_P.S. Tell Hinata she has a hell of a back hand it still hurts! And I've got you all applied to Yancy so you are to head to this position at 8 am sharp on Monday morning in two weeks since that's the end of thanksgiving. And note that your '_cousin's_' all have a chakra signature just underused so they will stand out to you all like a beacon._

_On a side note you may have noticed the glove on your hand. With how much power you have from being my child and Minato or more so Shinju who was the most powerful component of the ten tails making you a being that already stands far above many of my offspring in terms of power and strength._

_That glove is a limiter that puts you just above my great grand children. But if you remove it you will gain all your power back but you will have a time limit. If it isn't put back on in time your body will be forced to fully transform into what you should have been all this time. _

_So be careful! I love you naruto I really do and will see you soon. _

_With love_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_'

They all watched as he bowed his head before a grin started to form as he said "Well girls it seems we've got a new mission. One that is very important so I guess we're going to have to prepare"

They nodded while smiling seeing him happy as he undid the various seals when the entire floor was covered in text books and scrolls making him and Anko scream in despair as their eyes widened at the sight of the near countless amount of books "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The others could only deadpan seeing the two sit in a corner with a depressed aura around them as they huddled in a corner causing them to sigh before they were given a haymaker to the back of the head from Tsunade causing them to nurse they're bruises

"Alright that's enough of that thank you or did you both forget we have the shadow clones?" She suggested getting an '_Oh! That's right!_' from the two making her groan while Hinata and Shizune giggled

"Wait if that's the case why didn't you use them during your time as Hokage?" Naruto asked causing her to put her head down

She whined "It seems to be that accursed hokage's hat. It keeps us from making coherent thoughts like using the shadow clone"

They nodded as they all formed clones having them do the reading and studying they all started practicing the hand signs for the jutsu while familiarizing themselves with the weapons

His mom specifically left him a pair of hunting knives that were an onyx black color and composition bow. And a special long onyx black katana with three spiked protrusions with a long chain as the hilt was black with a red diamond pattern that he learned was called Tensa Zangetsu (Yes I know I use tensa Zangetsu a lot but that along with Zangetsu and many other zanpakuto are my favorite blades in the bleach series)

And lastly twin 13mm anti-freak combat pistols with a chakra alloy made hollow point round made from some sort of bronze casing just like his red queen that could also fire rounds from compressed chakra rounds

Hinata had received a twin long swords and a twin hunting knives and a Colt M1911 .454 casull auto that acted just like naruto's

Tsunade got a pair of long hunting knives that could have been mistaken for a pair of swords and a Desert eagle revolver

Shizune had received twin swords and a bow and arrow while Anko picked a Nodachi with twin desert eagles

They all sealed them away while learning that they're weapons were keyed onto them so if they were lost they would return to the seals they placed on them which they were thankful for and also learned that for those who had arrows had a large nearly infinite supply but it would take some time to reload on arrows so even though they had literally tons upon tons of arrows they couldn't fire them with caution thrown to the winds

Getting up naruto said "Whelp since our clones are doing some studying I'm going to do some recon and learn about this place…Anyone care to join me?"

They nodded as they all went out of their home as they walked out the house after they changed their attire

Naruto chose a pair of black denim jeans with two red studed belts hanging on his waist with two black converse shoes with a black turtleneck with his green gem necklace resting around his neck with a grey furred hoodie with his hair done in a ponytail done by Anko who decided to give him a trim as she braided the ponytail

Hinata wore a pair of blue jeans with a pair of boots and red blouse under a thick flannel jacket

Anko chose some hip hugging jeans complete with a snake skin belt with grey sneakers and a tight sweater with her trench coat on

Shizune wore the most unsurprising. She had on a large conservative sweater with a wide neck with a long scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of hip hugging jeans and boots with a warm purple/black jacket

And lastly Tsunade wore a green wide neck turtleneck that hugged her now redeveloping curves with a pair of black low rise jeans and sneakers with a fleece jacket

"I have to admit this place is by far more advanced in terms of technology than in the nations huh?" Naruto said as they looked around seeing the large change in scenery from the mildly imposing buildings to the mechanized transportation

"I would agree although the people here seem rather rued and unsavory" Shizune said looking at all the sketchy people and groups looking at them as they made their way around new York they came across this sweets shop that was written in some fancy script that made it difficult to read as the words began to jumble before they realized it was called

'_Sweet on America_' as they walked in when they're senses were assaulted with the strong scent of sweets and other goods when a woman with brown hair and warm blue eyes as she wore a red white and blue apron with her hair done in a bun with a black shirt and blue jeans

"Welcome to Sweet on America what can I do for you all?" she asked looking at them all when naruto jolted slightly saying

"Yes we're new to New York so we were taking a look around…you know get familiar with things around here since it's so big" he said kindly with his hand extended which she took shaking

"Oh? Well let me welcome you to New York I'm Sally Jackson are you all starting Yancy this winter?" she asked getting a nod from them all

"It's nice to meet you as well and yes we're joining after break. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he said with a grin

"I'm Anko Mitarashi nice to meet ya!" she said boisterously getting a chuckle from the woman

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Jackson I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she said shaking her hand

"It's nice to meet you ma'am I'm Tsunade Senju" she said with her usual grin while her former student sent her a deadpan expression before shaking her head

"And I'm Shizune Kato thank you for letting us into your establishment miss Jackson" she said politely before she waved it off

"Oh there's no need to be so polite. Is there anything you want?" she asked making them all look around the shop before finding what they wanted

Naruto got a few bags of fireballs and other spicy candies with some gums and hard candies

Tsunade got some root beer barrels and a few bags of suckers and taffy

Hinata got some of everything ranging from Chocolate to gum in several bags

Shizune did the same with the bags being slightly more taffy oriented while Anko got what naruto did and balanced them between spicy candies and goods with the sour

Ringing them all up sally said "And that will total to…23.50$"

Checking their pockets naruto felt something emerge when he pulled a couple twenties counting for a little under a hundred as he gave her 25$ getting 1.50$ in change which they pocketed while telling them to come again which they nodded with a smile

Walking out naruto said after poping in a fireball "She seems nice"

Agreeing they continued to walk around the town before seeing the academy seeing it was more of a dormitory as they also saw there was a football field, track field and others in the back of the school coming to the conclusion that the school had various teams before they made their way back to their home

* * *

_**00 on the roof of their home 00**_

"I got to admit this world is a whole different monster than what we've dealt with in the elemental nations" Anko said popping some gum into her mouth as they all nodded enjoying they're large stash of sweets

"Yeah but I got to ask Naruto-kun where did you get the money?" Tsunade asked as they all turned to him making him pull out a note as it read

'_Here you all go inside naruto-kun's pocket was money for whatever you were going to do when you got there. I've also included a credit cards for each of you that has no limit in funds…just don't spend it haphazardly to avoid the suspicion of why a couple of twelve slash thirteen year olds have credit cards that could buy the world if they wanted_

_The pin for each of them are the day and month of your birthday so it should be pretty easy to remember_' as they all grabbed a card as Tsunade had dollar signs in her eyes making them groan before naruto smirk

"You know Tsu-hime they don't allow minors to gamble until they're eighteen right?" he said with a grin making her gain a mortified expression before Shizune gained a sadistic glint

"And you have to be twenty one to drink unless we're given the privilege to do so" she said causing her to faint before they all laughed before noticing the sun had already gone down as Naruto picked Tsunade up

"Come on everyone I don't know about you all but I'm going to hit the sack" he said as they started to yawn as they walked back to the inside of their home missing the pair of silver yellow eyes watching them from the roof a couple of streets away before they vanished with a smirk

'_hmmm I can see he's going to be a perfect husband…oh yes perfect indeed I just hope my girls don't take to him in a wrong way_' was her thought before vanishing

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well I think the first original chapter was pretty decent in terms of context and the like I tried to be as vague as possible with everything although I feel I could have done a bit better concerning the way it started but it will improve with the actual story which will obviously follow the book so I'll be taking my time on those updates since all I got to do is follow the book**_

_**I'm also on the fence on Shizune and Annabeth and should I pair them with naruto and have percy get with Silena or keep it the same and set shizune up with Beckandorf I'll think on that one **_

_**Anyways Hyoton out**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. I just slayed my teacher

_**Hyoton: Hey there high there ho there readers of fiction I know I said I'd update this and I am a man of my word…albeit I was slow to the update but you know sense the books are all online but I feel that since I can just go with what I read I can take my time.**_

**Summary: What if Kushina was alive, what if she was the goddess of Chaos? Follow Naruto as he goes through powers, adventure, and a bit of romance. Huge cross-over with Greek Mythology. Expect a Harem**

**Note: God-like Naruto (from his time during the fourth shinobi war and him being the son of Chaos and the first Juubi)/ Multi-bloodline Naruto/ Juubi Naruto/ Smart/ Semi-sadistic/calculating/sarcastic Naruto/ EMR (Eternal Mangekyō Rinnegan)(Byakugan/EMS/Rinnegan)/Reiatsu using Naruto**

**Harem: Clarisse/Thalia/Artemis/Hestia/Kushina/Hinata/Tsunade/Anko/Shizune**

**Bashing: Konoha in general save for Tsunade/Shizune/Hinata/Anko/Ichiraku family**

**Has elements from Bleach/Hellsing/Naruto**

**On with the show and do know that I do not own Naruto/Percy Jackson or any of the anime above**

* * *

_**I slayed my teacher**_

* * *

It's been a few months since Naruto and the gang arrived to the new world and adapting to the change in environment and learned that learning a new language was rather easy with the knowledge of them all being dyslexic after a few words reading a few words they already knew seeming to appear to be written backwards .

Although not all things were bad, in fact they were quite peaceful with the fact that they didn't have to deal with power hungry and condescending villagers twenty-four seven or constantly do suicide missions. They also met a new the target they were looking for who's name was Perceus Jackson although her prefer the nickname Percy and they get along together just nicely.

They were a perfect group since they were all impulsive and all save for Hinata and Shizune were against being in school for various reasons. For Percy's reason he would say weird events would happen to him and would result in not a lot of people liking him. For Naruto and the others it was because they had to learn everything again and it was just as torturous as the academy in their old world or they just didn't give a rat's ass and had clones go for them.

After they had met percy they then met a young man named Grover Underwood who to Naruto and the others had a unique scent similar to a goat telling them he wasn't by any means normal. He was crippled if what the crutches were any indication of and was a bit of an earth lover if they were honest since he hardly ever ate meat and with his hippy attire. All in all Grover was a nice guy to hang out with especially sense he tried to look out for himself and Percy despite his weakness.

But now the group of seven was on a bus with the other Yancy kids to the Metropolitan Museum of Art for a field trip. They were going for a lesson on Greek Mythology not that Naruto and the others needed it since before they applied to Yancy they studied everything involving Greek history and mythology.

"_I'm going to kill her_" Percy said under his breath wearing a pair of black converse and blue jeans with a orangish shirt that Naruto admitted was a badass shirt as it was one of his favorite colors. Grover sitting next to him wore a yellow shirt and a pair of oversized jeans hiding his sneakers while Naruto and the others wore the same clothes they got when they first arrived.

They were getting annoyed at the moment because Nancy bobofit was busy throwing wads of her sloppily made peanut butter and jelly sandwich at Grover who was pretending nothing was happening for they're sake because if percy does something he'd be expelled same would apply should he do something stupid. He was on probation for the crazy things that happen around him.

Naruto and the others on the other hand were capable of doing things without getting caught like they're candy, soda and test answer store they run in the school which makes them quite a bit of scratch.

"It's alright Percy I like peanut butter" Grover said with the others sighing as the scruffy boy dodged another piece of her lunch

Naruto sighed as he fiddled with a paper shuriken that he sharpened with a bit of his wind chakra making it just dangerous enough to hurt but looks like all it would do is give a person a wicked paper cut

Looking at percy about to get up before Grover pulled him down before the angered boy saw his friend fiddling with the shuriken

"Stay down percy your already on probation if you do something else you'll get suspended" Grover said before he saw Naruto look at them

"That is only if I'm the one who does something" he said slyly as Grover was about to warn Naruto until Bobofit threw another piece his paper projectile flew striking the offending scrap of lunch until it hit the window near her getting stuck through the glass slightly

"bo would you be so kind as to stop" Naruto said with an annoyed expression making her wary unaware of the four staring at her from the seat behind her

"Why the hell do you care Uzumaki! I don't even understand why you and the others hangout with these two losers" she said before she felt a tapping on her shoulder making her turn

"The reason we hang out with them is because they're cool guys and better people than you. Now please stop or the next shuriken will be in you and not the window" Anko said with a grin as she pointed to her window as the bully paled seeing the paper stick outside before nodding

"See I told you she was smart Tsunade you owe me twenty bucks!" Anko said getting a glare in return before she fished in her pocket grabbing her wallet and gave her a twenty as they all laughed

* * *

_**00 Inside the Museum in the Greece exhibit 00**_

led the Museum tour. He lead the group in a motorized wheelchair as they made it through the big galley, past marble statues and glass cases filled with old black and orange pottery. Naruto himself couldn't help but chuckle seeing as the pottery and his old orange and black jumpsuit had the same color scheme.

As they walked through Naruto and the others couldn't help but chuckle seeing Percy being blown away by the fact everything looked to be practically new or were found in a good condition

Anko not one to pass up a tease said "um your mouths open pretty boy might want to close it before you inhale some dust"

Shaking his head he said "sorry but I can't believe how old some of this stuff is"

Tsunade said walking past a pot that had a dog with three heads "Well when there are fanatics looking for stuff like this they're bound to get it back in a good condition"

Percy looking at the others said "Yeah and aren't you all some of those fanatics? I mean Grover and I rarely find you without a book on Greek Mythology"

They shrugged as Shizune said "There are some pretty interesting things in the book"

As they stopped a little ways away from where Mr. Brunner is she finished "Well besides Mr. Brunner wants us all to know something Percy"

The boy just rolled his eyes saying "Easy for you guys to say this interests you all. I mean you all excel in practically everything the school has while I'm mediocre"

"Heh touché my water loving friend" Naruto said taking a jab at the fact Percy has a love for water and seemed to practically be able to breathe underwater at the school pool. Percy tries his best in school but with his dyslexia and ADHD he had a hard time concentrating in school so he did a mediocre job because the subjects didn't interest him…he got such decent grades mainly because he got help from his friends

As they turned their attention to the teacher they all went quiet as he talked about the ancient gods and things of carious natures like what they represented. As he continued he had them gather around a thirteen foot tall column with a large sphinx at the top as he told them it was a grave marker a _Stele_ for a girl that was around they're age.

As Naruto turned his attention to Percy while continuing to listen Naruto couldn't be more proud to see he was actually paying attention despite the idiots around them making it hard to hear what he was saying.

Naruto and Percy both tried getting them to shut up but for an obscure reason the substitute teacher Mrs. Dodds for their math class gave them the evil eye as if she was out to get them. It bothered Naruto and the others even more as they felt a negative vibe from her, even her chakra had a foul feeling to it.

They felt Grover knew something about this as well knowing that Mrs. Dodds was a person they would need to be careful of especially when she first showed up Percy told them he thought she wasn't human. Grover had a look that instantly told those who could read people that he already knew.

As Mr. Brunner continued to talk about the funeral art Nancy blabbed about a naked man on the _Stele_. When she did that Percy practically snapped at her to shut up

Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson did you have a comment you wish to share with us?"

"Um…no sir" Percy said embarrassed for his outburst making him and the others shake their heads granted Naruto was about to say the same to the redhead but his friend beat him to the punch

Nodding Brunner brought the kids attention to the _stele _pointing to the picture asking "Tell me Percy do you know what this means?"

Looking the boy said "That's Kronos eating his kids…Right?"

He nodded not satisfied with the answer saying "yes that's right and can you tell me why this is?"

Seeing his friend struggle Naruto spoke up saying "Kronos ate his kids because he was given a prophecy that his children were going to overthrow him like he did"

The boy's struggling friend sighed in relief as Naruto continued "Kronos was the titan lord at the time and got so paranoid thinking that if he let them live they would take the throne like he had done and so one day he chose to eat them causing the prophecy to be set in motion because his wife Rhea chose to hid Zeus and as his proxy gave Kronos a rock to eat…talk about a rock head am I right?"

The joke got a bit of a laugh from everyone even Brunner as Naruto said "Anyways some years later as Zeus matured and grew stronger he tricked Kronos into regurgitating his kids thanks to a poison he got from Gaia I.E. mother earth setting them free and brought about the war between the titans and the gods with the gods coming out the winner as they sliced Kronos into pieces with his own scythe and tossed him somewhere in the underworld right?"

"Eeeww!" many of the girls chorused making Naruto and the others groan under their breath at the regurgitating comment

Behind the two Nancy said to her friend quietly "Like we're ever going to use this in life like on a job application '_please explain why Kronos ate his kids_'"

Hearing her clearly Brunner said "And why Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Jackson to paraphrase Mrs. Bobofits excellent question would this matter in real life?"

"hehe busted" Anko and Grover said chuckling getting a hiss from the red head

"I don't know sir" Percy said getting a sigh from the teacher as he turned to one of his few bright students

"Well a typical answer would be if we would go to Greece it would hold relevance" Naruto said getting a disappointed look from the teacher

Before Brunner could dismiss him Naruto finished "but if I had to say anything I guess history tends to repeat itself in interesting ways. There has never been any knowledge that the gods or even the titans have ever died for all we know they could still be around and if that's the case it's important to know what we could do in such a situation like many of the heroes did fighting the monsters from the stories…should they still be around of course"

Naruto could feel from the expression Grover and Mr. Brunner had that he said something that alerted they're attention before they relaxed as Brunner said "well very good full credit to you both. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a concoction which in many stories he got it from Gaia as you said Naruto or he made it himself as a mixture of Mustard and Wine which made him his other five children who being immortal gods allowed them to grow up inside him undigested in the titan's stomach"

Seeing the look on the kid's faces he continued "And as you said Naruto once that was done he was indeed sliced into pieces with his scythe and scattered in the darkest part of the underworld, Tartarus…but on a side note it's time for lunch Mrs. Dodds could you lead us back?"

Hearing Mr. Brunner call for Naruto and Percy they told the others to keep going and save them a place with them as the chair bound teacher tell them the importance to his question and the connection it has to real life as he said "What you all learn from me is vitally important and I expect you to treat it as such and I will only expect the best from you two and your friends as well"

That made the two mad well Percy was mad Naruto understood because he sensed a similar energy come from him as it did grover and Mrs. Dodds except the vibe he got from him was a friendly kind

As they walked Percy mumbled something about trying harder while Naruto nodded as they left to join they're friends. Naruto was the only one to notice that Mr. Brunner give the _Stele_ a long sad look it was odd but Naruto thought maybe he knew her a long time ago…stranger things have happened as far as Naruto was concerned

* * *

_**00 outside 00**_

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum where they could get a view of the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. The boys noticed the storm clouds were brewing as Percy asked "Dude what do you think is going on with the weather and all?"

Naruto just gave him a dull look before saying "Percy I am by no means a meteorologist or a weather balloon for that matter so I wouldn't know. But they have been like this for a while you see it all over the news. But the crazy thing is nobody seems to notice but you, me, Grover and the girls"

"So foxy you two get detention?" Anko asked getting a negative from the two as they joined them at the water fountain a ways away from the others

"Nah not from Brunner I just wish he'd get off my back I mean I'm not a genius" Percy said getting a snort from Anko whom he shot a glare at her who giggled in return

Naruto shrugged saying "Maybe he knows something about us. Hey maybe we're related to the Greek gods someway that would be crazy if you think about it"

Naruto and the others didn't laugh at his joke knowing it was true but allowed Percy to laugh getting out of his funk while Grover gave a nervous chuckle

As they quieted down after Grover asked Percy for his apple after pulling him from this thoughts as Naruto said "Thinking about your mom dude?"

He nodded with a sigh saying "Yeah we're pretty close to her place…I just hope she's doing okay I mean she has been living with Gabe for a while"

They understood why he was saying this because Gabe was the epitome of sleaze and an abusive bastard at that when Anko said "Oh come on Perc I'm sure your old lady is fine. Anyone has to be if she has been with that piece of dirt for as long as she has although why she stays with him is the eternal question I mean your mom is and I'm not trying to sound weird but your mom is hot like way hotter than anyone Gabe could land without there being some reason behind it"

Percy nodded slightly disturbed by the fact that his friend thought his mom was attractive unwrapping his sandwich while Naruto took a bite of his when Nancy Bobofit and her friends came over dumping her lunch all over Grover making Naruto and the others shoot a wicked glare at her

"Oops" she said with a drawl while smirking at Percy daring him to do something feeling sure of herself since Naruto didn't have anything to use on her adding to her confidence. Naruto and the others could feel Percy was pissed as his chakra surged while trying to keep his temper down failing miserably

When something weird happened to everyone's shock the water from the fountain rose up and pushed her on her butt which Naruto and the others saw

Nancy on the other hand didn't see that as she said "Percy and Naruto pushed me!"

Coming up to them with a hard glare around them the students whispered amongst each other seeing what happened or what they believed to have happened

After Mrs. Dodds made sure Nancy was fine which she was besides the wet clothes she turned to the two boys with her usual '_Now honey_' comment before percy beat her to the punch saying they'd clean workbooks for the month

Smacking his forehead Naruto thought '_Now we're going to have worse to deal with_' which it did when she told them to follow her

"Wait they didn't push her I did!" Grover said making them all turn to the paraplegic boy not expecting him to take the fall which Naruto and the others thought were rather noble

Mrs. Dodds shook her head as she said "I don't think so Mr. Underwood"

He was about to say something until she shot him a glare making him sit back down leading them away while Naruto and Percy shot Nancy a glare as Naruto slowly slid out a paper shuriken from his pocket making her pale making him grin

When the two boys turned to Mrs. Dodds they were slightly off guard as they saw her stand at the top of the stairs of the museum in such a short amount of time putting them off guard as she did the come here motion

* * *

_**00 inside the museum 00**_

Walking through the museum the two boys couldn't help but think that they were going to be forced to buy a shirt for Nancy out of their collective pockets at the cheap gift shop but as they walked through past the store that thought was dashed.

Leaning in close Naruto said quietly "_Something doesn't feel right how far deep in the library does she need to take us?_"

Looking to his friend he shrugged wondering the same thing as they made it into the Greek and Roman gallery finding the exhibit empty save for some statues and cases covered in plastic tarps

Hearing a growl come from her throat as she stared at a marble picture of the Greek gods before she said suddenly "_You boys have been making trouble for us_"

Confused and slightly on edge as Percy thought about the candy he would sell while Naruto thought about the underground multipurpose store he and the others ran for a profit "_Well?_"

Naruto shrugged as he said "I honestly haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about"

Agreeing as fast as possible as the crone cut Percy off from what he was going to say hissing ominously "_Your time is up!_"

Naruto didn't know if this was some fevered dream from the out of date ramen he had stashed or what but he and Percy couldn't get something out of their minds as Mrs. Dodds eyes turned glowed like barbeque coals as her fingers stretched into talons while her jacket melted into a pair of large leathery wings with a pair of yellow fangs making Naruto know she was by no means human now or if she ever were.

"_You seeing this too?_" Naruto asked rhetorically getting a paralyzed nod as Percy was frozen in fear

"_Good I was afraid I was slowly going insane_" Naruto said as Mr. Brunner came in from the entrance of the museum reading a book with pen in hand

"What ho Percy!" he yelled making the boy catch the pen while Naruto pushed him out of the way before rolling under a clawed strike unsealing his sword as he quickly turned to Percy staring at his pen that changed into a golden sword

"Percy watch out!" Naruto yelled appearing in front of him with a black flash blocking the strike that was bound to cut Percy's head from his shoulders which shook the boy up quite a bit since he's never fought like this before or ever.

Acting on impulse when the creature formerly known as Mrs. Dodds came at them Percy and Naruto thrust they're swords at her torso causing her to burst in a shower of yellow powder as if she vaporized from where she was with nothing but sulfur and a horrifying screech that ran a chill up they're spine

Acting quick Naruto sealed his sword again while percy was in a daze leaving them in the empty gallery as Percy looked to the gold ballpoint pen in his possession

Looking at his friend who pretended to have a confused expression said "dude you alright?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow saying "No I'm bored we've been walking in here for a few minutes come on I want to get back to my lunch before Grover eats it all"

"d-Dude you…you didn't see that?!" Percy said following Naruto out of the museum getting a negative

"I don't know what you're talking about man I think it's just those late night snack attacks getting to you. I guess I'm going to have to keep an eye on you huh?" Naruto said with a grin as Percy noticed Mr. Brunner who threw said pen is nowhere to be seen

* * *

_**00 outside the museum 00**_

Back outside the museum the rain had started to fall as they saw Grover use a musuem map as a umbrella while the others carried an umbrella while Nancy was still wet from before

She looked at them and smirked saying "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!"

"Who's Mrs. Kerr I mean I know you aren't the brightest but our substitute math teacher was Mrs. Dodds" Percy said cluelessly while Nancy walked off they asked the same question to Grover and the others who Naruto motioned for them to lie

"Not funny guys this is serious what happened to Mrs. Dodds you know the old crone who'd say '_now honey_' when we or anyone got in trouble?" he said with the only reply being the booming thunder overhead

Naruto shook his head leading Percy to Mr. Brunner who was under a red umbrella reading his book as if he never moved as he looked up distracted he said seeing the pen in Percy's hand "Ah my pen thank you for returning this Percy but next time do remember to bring your own writing utensils in the future"

Giving him the pen he said "Sir what happened to Mrs. Dodds?"

He looked at the boy then to Naruto with curiosity as he said "I'm sorry who?"

"He believes before Mrs. Kerr we had another sub on this trip named Mrs. Dodds I think he's just exhausted to be honest" Naruto said getting a disbelieving look from Percy

Brunner sighed saying with a hand on the boy's shoulder "Percy I think your friend is correct there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip and I believe there never has been…maybe you should sleep earlier tonight and get some rest"

He nodded before the two walked back down the stairs with concern as Naruto heard Percy say confused as they all made their way to the bus "_What the hell just happened?_"

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well I think that ended well I'll be posting a poll for a few things one being should Naruto teach all the campers the use of chakra or just his friends and mates? Should I set Annabeth up with Naruto along with Shizune and have Percy with someone else? **_

_**I'm also looking for a link to the actual books online because I consider it a pain to look at other people's stories to know what happened I mean I had the books but I remembered I donated them to a library to sell…Kinda regret it now that I think about it but what can you do?**_

_**Anyways let me know what you think in the comment section and I'll take your comments into consideration and do know any flames or unnecessary comments will be ignored and blocked. **_


	4. The weird get weirder

**Summary: What if Kushina was alive, what if she was the goddess of Chaos? Follow Naruto as he goes through powers, adventure, and a bit of romance. Huge cross-over with Greek Mythology. Expect a Harem**

**Note: God-like Naruto (from his time during the fourth shinobi war and him being the son of Chaos and the first Juubi)/ Multi-bloodline Naruto/ Juubi Naruto/ Smart/ Semi-sadistic/calculating/sarcastic Naruto/ EMR (Eternal Mangekyō Rinnegan)(Byakugan/EMS/Rinnegan)/Reiatsu using Naruto**

**Harem: Clarisse/Thalia/Artemis/Hestia/Kushina/Hinata/Tsunade/Anko/Shizune**

**Bashing: Konoha in general save for Tsunade/Shizune/Hinata/Anko/Ichiraku family**

**Elements: Bleach/Hellsing/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**_00 Three week overview 00_**

_It's been a little over three weeks since the Mrs. Dodd's incident and for Percy he felt like god enjoyed making him look the fool. He asked all around school who had Mrs. Dodd's but they would all look at him as if he were insane as she never existed while the person who took her place was a Mrs. Kerr since winter break. _

_The only person who he had the slightest inclination was aware of Mrs. Dodd's was Grover since he was a horrible liar. Whenever he lies, he would stutter, his brow would get sweaty and tries to avoid eye contact. This is why he believed he was lying about Mrs. Dodd's but Naruto and the other's would come and take Percy's focus off the conversation every time. _

_Regardless the school year was close to reaching its end and everyone were preparing for the finals. Like usual Naruto and the other's remained at the top of the class with A's and B's despite their dyslexia while Percy was maintaining his D and F average._

**_00 Naruto and the girl's dorm room 00_**

"I just don't get it! It's like it's going in one ear and out the other nothing about this begins to make sense" Percy said tossing his book at the wall in Naruto and the girl's dorm room the only entire coed dorm in the school making the group stare at him

"Percy it isn't that difficult we have dyslexia everything is going to be harder for us than others" Naruto said getting a grunt from the unknowing god

"This coming from the guy who has been acing this class since school started" He said getting a shrug from the others

"True but it's because we study the books every night and during any free time we have to study more" He said while Percy rolled his eyes as he grabbed his book from the floor

"How in the world do I remember the difference between Chiron and Charon? I don't get the difference" Percy said when Anko chuckled with a twizzler between her teeth

"Maybe because one has an I and the other has an A?" Anko said rhetorically before Shizune lightly smacked her on the back of the head with her book

"You know what I'm talking about" He said getting a nod from the others

"Well alright how about we look at it this way Percy, Charon with an A is the son of the primordial goddess Nyx and Erebus. He is the ferryman to the underworld. Chiron with an I is the centaur who trains heroes" Tsunade explained getting a nod from Percy who paused before he dropped his head

"Why don't you try and ask Mr. Brunner for help. I'm sure he's still in his office and your one of his favorite students he'd more than likely keep his door open for you" Shizune said getting a nod from the others

"Alright…Yeah that sounds like a good idea" He said getting up and leaving the room while Naruto put his book down scratching his head with a yawn

After he no longer head Percy's footsteps he said "So what do you guys think is going to happen once we get out of school? I mean the Mrs. Dodd's incident has left him suspicious and asking questions"

"It doesn't help that every time he asks Grover about her he becomes a jittery mess. The kid isn't a good liar" Anko said getting a nod from the girls

"Well the kid if he is one mind you can tend to be afraid of his own shadow at times. I guess we'll just have to play this by ear but in the mean time we can't have Percy leave our sights in case another monster shows up" Naruto said getting a nod from the others

"Maybe it was better to not have him go on his own then" Hinata said making Naruto nod

"Yeah but come on I have doubts that the monsters would be crazy enough to attack on school grounds. Especially since we've flared our chakra around the school so much any monsters that come by have second thoughts of coming near him" He said as he stretched with his hands above his head

"Yeah but I still can't help but worry especially since that conversation we caught Grover having with Brunner. If things get any worse we'll have to be careful" Hinata said with the others agreeing

After that was said Percy came in slamming the door shut as everyone turned to him while Anko said "Percy what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost"

"When I went to talk to Mr. Brunner I heard him talk to Grover in his office about me" He said making the group of five raise an eyebrow

"Talking about you? How were they talking about you?" Naruto asked getting a shake of the head

"I only heard bits and pieces from how far I was. I heard my name and then something about being alone for the summer and _unkindly ones_ they even brought you guys up saying your unusual and something about the summer solstice deadline" Percy said making the group raise an eyebrow

"Yeah well…Let's not worry about that now you need to get some rest for your test otherwise Gabe is going to ride your ass about it…Not that the lard ass doesn't already for no reason" Naruto said as they got a nod from Percy

"Come on let's get some sleep" Naruto said as Percy left for his dorm Naruto locked the door when he and the others changed into their sleep clothes. Shizune wore an oversized shirt and boy's shorts, Hinata wore a tank top and her underwear, Anko slept with a pair of shorts and a bra, Tsunade slept in the same thing as Shizune while Naruto slept in a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt

"Hey Naruto Shizune has something to tell you after school lets out" Tsunade said in her bunk as he turned to Shizune who was blushing when she quickly nodded before turning away

"Alright Shizune-chan you can tell me when you're ready no need to rush" he said as he laid back in his bed before they all went to sleep

**_00 The next morning 00_**

'_Man Percy is looking a bit swamped with this exam…Think we should give him a hand?_' Naruto asked the others through a communication seal as he finished the last question on his paper before flipping it over

'_I don't know Naruto-kun. Percy-kun studied hard so he should at least do slightly better to raise his grade to a low C._' Hinata answered getting a series of agreements from the others as they all got up to hand in their papers

Waiting outside the classroom door for Percy and Grover they heard Mr. Brunner say as all the other kids left "_Percy don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…It's for the best_"

Hearing this the others grew confused but decided to continue listening before hearing Percy mumble dejectedly "_Okay sir_"

Hearing the disappointment in Percy's voice Brunner said "_What I mean Percy is that you're not normal and there's nothing to be -_"

"_Oh thanks for reminding me sir_" He said bitterly grabbing his bag and walked out

'_He could have handled that with a bit more finesse especially with him being his favorite student_' Shizune said getting a nod from the others

"Perhaps I was a bit too hard on him" Brunner said getting a shrug from the others

"You just wanted him to do his best I can't imagine what teacher doesn't want that for the students under his guidance" Naruto said getting a look of appreciation from Brunner

"What about the five of you? Are you five going to be here next year?" He asked getting a negative from the five

"Nah if Percy won't be here then maybe it would be best to keep him company at whatever new school he goes to. It's difficult for a new kid to fit in, it would be even harder with him being dyslexic with us around it will be easier for him" Tsunade said getting a nod from Brunner

"You're all good friends I'm glad he has people like you to look out for him" Brunner said getting a shrug from them

"We're one of a kind if there were more of us there wouldn't be much fun in it all" Anko said getting a chuckle as they left the classroom saying goodbye to their teacher

**_00 Bus terminal 00_**

"Aw buck up Perc it isn't the end of the world besides look on the bright side" Anko said sitting behind the depressed boy as they were being stared at by two young girls. The first looked around eight years old with mousy brown hair and warm eyes wearing a pair of brown pants with a red shirt.

The other looked slightly older by two years with auburn hair and silver yellow eyes wearing black cargo shorts with a silver lining and a grey short sleeved shirt with a black long sleeved shirt on underneath.

"Yeah and what would that be?" He said sarcastically with Naruto raising an eyebrow at the two kids before turning to Grover

"You know Grover you seem a bit jumpy. Did you dip into the coffee this morning? You know what that stuff does to you" Naruto said getting a groan from Grover who looked like he was anticipating something

About to speak Percy cut him off saying "On the lookout for _unkindly ones_?"

Hearing that the two girls focused on them completely as Grover stared at Percy looking like he might have a heart attack he asked "w-What do you mean Percy? I don't know what you're talking about"

"I overheard you talking to Mr. Brunner about me, Naruto and the others saying something about unkindly ones and the summer solstice" He said making Grover's ears turn pink

"Oh that I was just talking to Mr. Brunner about how stressed you are Percy. I mean since the field trip you keep bringing up this Mrs. Dodd's who never existed" Grover responded getting a sigh from Tsunade

"Grover you know you're a horrible liar. We can tell your lying because when you do your ears turn pink" She said getting a groan from the kid as he pulled out a couple of business cards for each of them

It was in a fancy script which was difficult for Percy to read but it was easy for the others to understand as it read

**_Grover Underwood _**

**_Keeper_**

**_Half-Blood Hill_**

**_Long Island, New York_**

**_(800)-009-0009_**

"Since when did you have a job? You work for the queen of England or something Mr. fancy?" Anko asked getting a sarcastic chuckle from Grover

Percy staring at the business card said "What exactly are you trying to protect us from?"

Before the boy could answer the bus gave a huge screeching halt as black smoke poured from the dashboard as the bus began to smell like rotten eggs

As the driver told everyone to get out all of the passenger's took to the side of a country road as he and the others sat on the grass

"Hey Percy it seems you have a couple secret admirers" Naruto said making their friend look from the bus to the stand set up on the other side of the street to see three old women staring at him wearing sundresses as the three knit together one large sock

"Please tell me they're not looking at you Percy" Grover said getting a nod from the boy as he Grover gained a look of fear on his face

"Think those sock's would fit me?" He asked getting a snort from Anko who nudged him in the side

"Percy those socks wouldn't fit big foot's mother" She said getting a nod from the boy

"Come on we're going back on the bus" He said grabbing Percy dragging him to the bus when Naruto looked towards the others who shrugged getting on after them

'_Naruto-kun there are two young girls that has been watching you since we got on the bus. They have a high chakra reserve as large as yours maybe more_' Hinata said as she took a side glance to see the two sitting on the seat next to them

'_Yeah I noticed and the girl with auburn hair has the same feel to it like when we first came here. I remember when we were on the roof of our place_' He said when the bus sputtered coming to life

"Um Naruto do you think a couple of old ladies can just vanish?" Naruto heard Shizune asked making him and the others turn to look out the window to see the three elderly women were gone

"No…No I don't think they can. What about you Grover do you know?" Naruto asked getting a negative as to make sure it the three women were just ducking under it they never returned as the bus continued to its destination all the while Grover was muttering to himself about failing again.

"guys please you have to be careful alright? I can't protect you guys when you ask so many questions" Grover said making the others turn to each other and then to him

"Grover what are you going on about man?" Tsunade asked confused as it was normally then who protected him

"What do you mean protect us? We're the ones usually protecting you" Anko said as the others nodded in agreement

"At least let me walk you home from the bus station alright? You guys live near him don't you?" Grover said looking towards Naruto's group who nodded

"Please let me just walk you guys to your houses" He asked again practically begging before they relented as he nodded gratefully before the ride grew quiet as they reached the terminal

"I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" Grover said as he made his way to the bathroom

"I gotta go home and Grover's freaking me out" He said gaining their attention

"Dude not cool we can't just leave him for several reasons. You know these streets as well as we do, we leave Grover here and he'll be swarmed by muggers faster than he can say veggie burrito. Two he's seriously tweaked imagine how worse he's going to get if we just vanish on him" Naruto said standing at the exit with the others getting a nod while Percy nodded guiltily

"I agree but I have to see my mom. All this crazy stuff with Mrs. Dodd's which you all claim never existed, then the three old ladies…I just want a single moment of normalcy and see my mom" Percy said desperately making Naruto scratch the back of his head

About to speak he felt something pat his leg when he turned and looked down to see the same two girls Hinata told him about as the auburn haired girl said "Excuse me mister could you help us?"

Kneeling so he was eye to eye with the two as he said as he gained a kind smile "Sure what do you need?"

"My sister and I were visiting our dad and we were supposed to meet mom here. Mom was supposed to be here when we got here but she isn't here yet and we can't be alone…Can you stay with us until she gets here?" She asked making Naruto turn to his friends

"Well this solves our solution. You guys go ahead and I'll stay here with them until their mom get's here and Grover and I can meet up with you guys at Percy's it's easy" Naruto said getting a nod from the group

"So what can you tell me about your mom so I know who to keep an eye out for and maybe tell me about yourselves?" Naruto asked with a calm smile when the two looked to each other

"My name is Artemis I like looking at the stars, listening to music and I enjoy nature" She said getting a nod before he turned to the mousy brunette

"m-My name is Hestia I like my family and being around my sister's the most what's your name?" She said getting a smile from Naruto

"Well my name is Naruto and it's nice to meet you both. You know I remember reading something in Greek mythology about Artemis and Hestia being two Olympian goddesses" Naruto said getting a nod from the two

"Mom named us after them since she's a huge fan of Greek Mythology. What do you like Naruto?" Hestia answered getting another smile from Naruto

"Well I like my friends, the people close to me, I like to play music and another thing I enjoy is nature. I have a few dislikes but there are too many to mention and I'd rather not bore you" He said

"Maybe if we see each other again you can play for us sometime?" Hestia asked getting a nod from him when they heard Hestia and Artemis's names being called they turned to see a woman with bronze colored hair and light brown eyes wearing a golden yellow dress shirt, black slacks with a matching black office jacket on top left open. All together she was beautiful and struck him more as a model than a office worker.

On her wrists were gold bracelets and rings with a gold necklace around her neck with a lotus flower on it as she said "Sorry I'm late Hestia, Artemis"

"Its okay mom this man was nice enough to watch out for us until you got here" Artemis said as their mother stared at Naruto

"I do apologize for inconveniencing you young man…What's your name?" She asked taking his hand getting a chuckle from Naruto

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and its fine I have a friend who's in the bathroom and we have a few more friends going to his parent's house so it's no problem at all" Naruto said with a wave of his hand

"Well Naruto Uzumaki I still have to show my appreciation for looking after my daughters how about I give you and your friend a ride to your other friends as a show of appreciation?" She asked getting a negative

"Its fine ma'am you must have a lot to do and I'd honestly hate to inconvenience you just so you can take me and my friend to the others but I do appreciate the offer" Naruto said getting a nod from the woman

"Well then maybe next time. Come Artemis, Hestia it's time to go home" She said leading her daughters away while the two young girls wave goodbye which Naruto returned

"Where's Percy and the others?!" Grover said coming out of the bathroom getting a chuckle from Naruto

"Percy was getting a little impatient and wanted to go home and those two kids on the bus asked if I could watch them until their mom came to pick them up. I told the others to head on down to Percy's and we'd meet them there" Naruto said putting a hand on Grover's shoulder

"How are we going to get to them though? There's no taxi going up or down the street" Grover said getting a chuckle from Naruto

"Why I'm going to use magic" Naruto said getting a confused look from Grover

"_Magic_? I'm not five how are we-" He said before the two vanished in a flash of red and yellow light

_**00 Jackson Residence 00**_

"_Going to get there_" Grover said as they appeared in front of Percy's place when the taxi drove by as Percy and the others got out as Percy gained a shocked expression when he saw them

"h-How did you beat us here we had a good ten minutes on you?!" Percy asked shocked getting a chuckle from Naruto

"Oh we took a shortcut shaved quite a bit of time off the commute no need to worry. Come on let's head inside" Naruto said getting a nod from Percy who went upstairs first

"_Don't talk about what you just saw Mr. Satyr and we'll be fine_" Naruto said making Grover's eyes widen as Naruto and the others walked up the stairs of the apartment complex

Naruto and the other's had been there a number of times with the most notable being Christmas as they spent time with Percy, Sally and to their misfortune Gabe

Sally was very welcoming to the others and despite not needing to even got them a gift granted it was gift cards or books but it was the fact she made them feel included is what matters. Whenever she would write Percy she'd ask the other's if they were in need of anything and she would even send them large bags of candy which they were always grateful for.

She and Percy had this blue food running gig, from what they told him it was mainly just to piss of Gabe something they enjoyed the most. Whenever she would send bags for them she'd include a large amount of their favorite colors.

As they walked up the stairs with luggage on hand behind them. As they reached the floor where Percy lives Percy pulled out the keys and opened the door to a disgusting sight

In the room was Gabe and he looked like he gained an additional ton of weight since the last time they saw him with his thin receding hair and bulging stomach busting out of his greasy, dirty shirt. Anko whispered to Percy about him looking like a tusk less walrus making him fight off a laugh.

In the living room Gabe sat with his buddies playing poker while the TV blared ESPN which neither of the four were watching. They remembered Gabe going on about how nobody could beat him so Tsunade took him on. She went on to win every game and made over four hundred dollars of course he was pissed that he lost and claimed she cheated but the others just told him he was being a sore loser. Of course Tsunade was taught by Naruto about how to better her gambling skills along with the others to bankrupt every casino in Vegas.

Chips, empty beer cans and pretzel pieces were spread out across the floor making it apparent that the place hadn't been clean for a good while or that Sally did clean but Gabe just messes it up not long after which was a nightmare for Sally seeing as she's a clean freak.

Hearing them walk in Gabe looked up from his cards and scowled as he said returning to his cards "So your back and you brought your punk ass friends with you too"

Tsunade who had a strong glare said "Oh Gabe it's wonderful to see you again. I hope you still aren't too sore about me cleaning you and your friends out last time I played"

"Shut it you little brat you got lucky" He said getting a snort from Naruto

"And you don't look like a tusk less walrus. What's the matter still can't get out to sea oh you poor beached mammal you" Naruto cooed making the fat man turn red as he got up with his fists balled

"Oh do please try something I still see that shiner I gave you last time hasn't left yet how about I give you another and make it a matching set?" Naruto said as he cracked his fingers narrowing his eyes making the obese man glare harder

"Is my mom home yet?" Percy asked in an attempt to defuse the situation. He knew that either Naruto, Anko, Tsunade, Hinata or Shizune could easily kick Gabe's and his friends asses all the way to San Francisco and back but he'd rather not have to explain to his mom on why the paramedics were leaving the apartment with Gabe and his friends in a stretcher. Gabe's friends were giving Naruto the stink eye seeing as they didn't like him much and hoping that he didn't participate in their game.

Gabe returning to his seat said "She's still working you got any cash?"

"Wow for a grown man to ask a child for money despite having a job? That's rather pathetic no wonder Sally is the major bread winner in this house…Of course it would help if you didn't lose every poker game"

"I wasn't talking to you brat. Got any cash?" He said again towards Percy who shook his head but Gabe didn't believe him

"You took a Taxi from the station so you probably paid with a twenty. You got six maybe seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight am I right Eddie?" He said getting a snort from Naruto

'_With how much he weights he'll need a lot more than a couple singles_' Naruto thought to the other's getting a chuckle from them drawing Gabe's attention

"What's so funny?" He said making Naruto step forward and taking a seat in a spare chair placing a little over three hundred bucks on the table

"We paid for the cab fare if you want to talk about money you are in the red so I'm going to make this interesting" He said before turning to the others

"How about you guys head on into Percy's room help him unpack. I'll be there in a bit" Naruto said getting a nod from the group as they walked into the room while Naruto took everyone's cards and shuffled

Thinking about Percy's mom it made Naruto a little envious of him since it's been a little over seven months and she hadn't been in touch with him since not so much as a letter to see how he and the other's are doing or a video chat after encouraging him to get a laptop a week after they got there. At first he thought that she just felt guilty about leaving him alone and giving him and the other's his apartment complex was her way of apologizing while she continued on with her life as a spur of the moment kind of thing.

The girl's quickly knocked that thought out of his head while he dealt the cards he heard the door open when he heard "Hello Naruto"

Turning slightly he said with a pleasant smile "Hello Sally it's great to see you again. You're looking as lovely as ever did you do something with your hair? It looks wonderful"

She gave a blush as she said "It's great to see you too Naruto is Percy here?"

Nodding he nudged his head towards his room saying "Yeah he's in his room with the others helping him unpack"

Giving a nod of thanks she pulled out two large bags of sweets for him with a couple dozen orange candies mixed in making him give her a look of appreciation while he pulled out a sucker

_**00 Percy's room 00**_

"You know I didn't think it was possible but he's become a bigger ass than before" Shizune said getting a nod from the others as they cleaned the room that was littered with stale beer and magazines

"Tell me about it mom deserves so much better than him" He said getting a series of nods from the others as Sally was one of the nicest people you could meet in this world.

"Percy?" Everyone heard as they turned to see Sally in the doorway when she ran to envelop him in a hug

"Percy you've grown so much since the last time I saw you and Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata and Anko it's good to see you all again" She said hugging them as well as they were all given a couple bags of candy

"Come sit and tell me how everything went" Sally said sitting with them on the bed as they retold her of the events at school excluding the Mrs. Dodd's deal and the three old ladies on the count of them doubting she'd believe them or have her make a call to send them to the psych ward.

"Is something wrong?" She asked looking at Percy who was chocked up. It was easy to see just how much Percy missed her and it was hard not to.

He shook his head continuing to lie not wanting her to worry as she relented while the others knew the conversation was far from over.

"I have a surprise for you. We're going to the beach" She said getting looking at Percy who had a surprised expression on his face

"Montauk?" He said getting a nod from her

"That's right for three days in the same cabin" She said making him smile when she turned to the others

"Right when I get changed. Do you all want to come with us?" She asked catching them all off guard by her question

"Oh uh…Is that really okay? Wouldn't you rather it just be you and Percy so you can catch up? We'd hate to be in the way" Hinata said getting a negative from her

"Not at all you're more than welcome to come" She said with a kind smile making them nod

"Well in that case we'd have to stop by our place and get some clothes. We'd also like it if we paid our own way" Tsunade said getting a nod as they all walked out to tell Naruto

As they were about to tell them everyone saw that Naruto had them all beat when Gabe said "Sally I told you to get the bean did didn't you hear me?"

"You got legs butter ball you can get it yourself. You could stand to get the exercise" Naruto said winning the hand and pulled the winnings towards him tripling the amount of money he started with along with a set of car keys and motorcycle keys

"Shut it punk I work too damn hard and I don't need some stray coming in my home telling me what to do" Gabe said getting a chuckle from Naruto

"If you call sitting on your oversized ass all day while Sally does the actual work then I sincerely apologize" Naruto said grinning at Gabe

"I was on my way honey. We were just talking about the trip" She said trying to defuse the situation making Gabe stop for a second

"You mean you were serious about that?" He said as his pupils got smaller

"Yes I am serious about that Gabe and I already made your dip with seven layers so it will last you the weekend so you won't need me to be here" She answered with a glare showing that she wouldn't budge on the concept of spending time with her son

"So long as this comes out of your clothes budget, hurry up with that dip and the brat apologizes for interrupting my game" He said before Naruto cut him off

"Hey Sally why don't you and Percy go get ready. There's something I need to talk to Gabe about in private it won't take more than a minute" Naruto said as his eyes glowed lightly with sharp slits where his pupils were

Both Jacksons looked hesitant especially Sally. She knew Gabe would get physical if he was pushed the wrong way but Naruto gave the group a look saying he would be fine making the group nod leading them away.

"Come on Mrs. Jackson Naruto's going to be fine" Anko said as they all made their way out of the room and to the hallway

"You got something to say to me punk?" Gabe said walking around the table getting in Naruto's face who had a fox-like smile on his face with his eyes closed

Opening them slightly he said with the large smile on his face "Yes actually I do"

Punching Gabe in the stomach making the man drop to his knees holding his stomach in agony trying to catch his breath when his friends were about to get up Naruto shot them a glare making them freeze in their place

"y-You little-" He said before he was forced to stare Naruto in the face seeing his sclera were black while his eyes glowed

"Be quiet" Naruto said with a deadly voice while he grabbed Gabe's arm by the elbow putting it behind his head gripping it tightly as shoots of pain ran up his arm

"Listen and listen to me well Gabe Ugliano. Sally deserves a hell of a lot better than you by a long shot and I for one along with the other's don't like how you treat her and Percy. I find it disgusting that something like you can be considered a man as it's a black mark towards all men for you to treat children and women in such a way" Naruto said before stomping on Gabe's ankle making him try to yell before Naruto had his other hand covering his mouth

"Percy may not have noticed it but I saw the bruise you gave Sally while she has it covered with make-up and if I could get away with murder and believe me I know I could I would kill you. From now on you will give her the respect she deserves and you will not mistreat either of them again. You're a fucking man act like a proper one and clean up this fucking mess because the way you leave this place is downright disgusting at how you can make a woman and child live in such conditions" Naruto said getting a freighted nod from the terrified man who had a wet spot between his legs along with his friends

"This is my only warning Gabe if I find a single injury on Sally or Percy, if I so much as hear a single thing that sounds remotely disrespectful aimed towards them then I assure you that there will be nothing remaining from your pitiful corpse and if there is anything that should be ingrained in that alcohol addled mind is this I _ALWAYS_ keep my word" Naruto said letting the man go as Naruto collected everything on the table and left for the room leaving them to shake in fear

"Hey Naruto is everything alright?" Sally asked seeing Naruto wearing his fox like smile who nodded

"Just fine Sally thanks for asking oh and your birthday passed not too recently didn't it?" He asked getting a nod as he asked her to hold out her hands

"Happy late birthday" Naruto said putting the car keys and nine hundred dollars in her hands making her eyes widen

"w-What the…Naruto how did you get this?" She asked getting a chuckle from Naruto who opened an eye

"If there's one thing you should know about me Sally is that I'm a master at gambling. Gabe was desperate and he offered up his ride as a bargin along with one of his friend's motorcycle. I know you're tired of taking the bus to work every day even in the cold so consider this a gift" He said making her stare at him as he pulled out the motorcycle keys to see a all black Yamaha R6 motorcycle parked outside belonging to the less overweight man in that group of bastards

'_It's not orange…Oh well I can look up books on how to do paint jobs on cars and motorcycles later. Besides the thing looks like it's seen better days so I can do some upgrades make it a beast on the road...Kinda wish I had some chakra metal to add to it_' Naruto thought to himself

"What about Gabe won't he be-" She started when Naruto chuckled

"If Gabe knows what's best he won't try anything for his safety also I want you to know if he tries anything let me know. I mean anything he hits you, says anything bad about you or percy never hesitate to tell me as I'll be on that fat ball of butter" Naruto said walking towards the car and put his suitcase in the trunk as did the others

"We're going to stop by your apartment to get your swim clothes alright?" Sally said getting a nod from the others as Naruto put the keys in the Motorcycle and subtly cast a genjutsu over himself to make him look older and started it and followed the others to the apartment

_**Hyoton: Well there's chapter four up and for those who've been wanting me to do more chapter's you'll get a treat because I'm intending on completing the entire book within two weeks if I don't have anything taking my attention. **_


	5. I run from Pasiphae's son

**Summary: What if Kushina was alive, what if she was the goddess of Chaos? Follow Naruto as he goes through powers, adventure, and a bit of romance. Huge cross-over with Greek Mythology. Expect a Harem**

**Note: God-like Naruto (from his time during the fourth shinobi war and him being the son of Chaos and the first Juubi)/ Multi-bloodline Naruto/ Juubi Naruto/ Smart/ Semi-sadistic/calculating/sarcastic Naruto/ EMR (Eternal Mangekyō Rinnegan)(Byakugan/EMS/Rinnegan)/Reiatsu using Naruto**

**Bashing: Konoha in general save for Tsunade/Shizune/Hinata/Anko/Ichiraku family**

**Elements: Bleach/Hellsing/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**_00 On the road 00_**

After the group packed their stuff for the trip Naruto sat in the middle of the Camero after Grover left when Naruto cast a subtle genjutsu over him with Anko sitting on his lap sharing headphones as they listened to the music while they all talked leisurely. It was mainly between Percy and his mom but they figured it was about what had happened over the last couple months.

Since their arrival to the elemental nations Naruto changed not just physically which Naruto filled out more holding a swimmer's build while the girls all had an athletic build but they had a physique of models. But they were also at peace in this new world as opposed to the elemental nations where they dealt with harsh words and the ever growing threat of people trying to kill them when their backs were turned.

Naruto changed the most as he matured a great deal and was so much more different than he used to be. If anyone from the elemental Nations asked what he did with the real Naruto he'd answer he grew up and leave the matter at a close.

Right now the car was pulling up to a wooden cabin on the beach that was rather large to fit all of them while it was old it was still in a good condition. The beach was beautiful with it's white sand and clear blue ocean water's that sparkled as the sun hit it the other's could understand why Sally and Percy were in love with the place.

It looked like they were the only ones there since no other cars were pulled up alongside the other cabins. In fact it looked like it was rarely used but the look on both Sally and Percy's face showed just how much this beach meant to them.

"Alright why don't you all unpack the car while I go pay and let the other's know we're here" Sally said looking behind them as they nodded

Pulling out the credit card his mother gave them Naruto handed it to Sally as he said "Here you go Sally. We promised we'd pay our way and our way here"

Looking at him gratefully she headed off the kids unpacked taking everything out of the car and put it into the cabin

As they took a look inside it was a pretty basic set up a couple of cupboard, a decent sized kitchen, a bathroom and a couple beds large enough to fit two each. There were a few cobwebs here and there but everyone figured it was because it was because it wasn't used much.

"It isn't much but I've come to love this place since I was little" Percy said setting the bags down looking around the cabin

"I understand why with the beach outside with the ocean. A warm campfire outside with marshmallows it all sounds like a little slice of heaven if there was one" Tsunade said looking around the cabin while Percy nodded

"Yeah but for my mom there was always another reason to her liking this place. This is where mom met my dad" He said looking out the window to see his mom walking towards the cabin drawing a surprised look from his friends

"You don't talk about him much do you?" Shizune said getting a shrug from him

"I never meet him. Not that I can remember a time where I did meet him at least if anything it's the barest trace of a smile but aside from that nothing. From what mom told me he was a very rich and powerful person but he was very kind. Apparently I have his eyes and hair" He said combing his hand through his hair

"They spent their time here on the beach when mom found out she was pregnant with me he had to leave out on business. He went out to sea but he never came back" He said making the group stare at him

"She said he was lost at sea. Not dead. Just lost at sea. She doesn't like to talk about him much. It makes her sad" He said getting a nod knowing that a love one is away from you for so long is a painful thought to remember as they all looked towards Sally who was still walking towards them and felt sad for her.

She was a wonderful woman who had a lot of bad things happen to her in her life. From what they knew she was never one to get angry and welcomed Naruto and the others with arms wide open something he and the others were always thankful for.

Looking at her know on the beach she looked happy like years had been taken off her making her younger than she was.

When Sally walked in she had everyone unpack and make their way outside to enjoy the cool air. Since it was summer the sand was hot while the water was as cold as ice.

After a bit of swimming they went back to the beach and played baseball taking turns at who batted, pitched and played the field. It was a close tie with between the trained ninja making them great athletes all around. Even Percy did well surprising the others since he never showed an interest in a sport back at Yancy.

When the day changed to night with the moon high in the sky causing the ocean to glitter and gleam like it did during the day. But Naruto found it to be more beautiful at night than opposed to the day, he felt energized like he always did at night.

The group sat in front of the cozy camp fire roasting marshmallows on the end of sticks talking making idle chat.

"Mom what was dad like?" Percy asked gaining a bit of courage as she put down her stick trying to avoid getting sand on her marshmallow as she looked at Percy with a look on her face that told the others Percy asked this question a number of times in the past.

"He…He was kind Percy. He was tall, handsome and powerful. But he was also very gentle you have his eyes and hair" She said with a small smile on her face

Pushing for more answers he asked "How old was I? When he left I mean"

Watching the flames flicker around she said "He was only with me for the summer Percy. It was here on this beach where we spent our time together"

"But he knew me as a baby right?" He asked getting a shake of the head from his mother

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting you but he never saw you. He had to leave when you were born" She said as it became slightly more difficult to talk while Percy felt hurt that his father never met him

As she asked the other's about them and their parents giving similar responses about how either their mother or father died or left when they were born. She looked at Naruto who was silent eating his marshmallow silently looking up at the sky

"What about you Naruto? You never talk about your parents. What were they like?" She asked getting everyone's attention making him look at the fire while she and Percy were curious about his parentage as it never came up in a conversation. She knew he and the other's were orphans but nothing else and were careful to ask knowing it was a sensitive subject for him.

"Honestly I never met either of them in person back where we're from. We lived in a relatively large village in a forest and people had mixed answers for various reasons due to an event that transpired the night I was born" He said making Sally and Percy look towards him

"What event was it?" She asked with Percy curious when Naruto turned his stick over as he drew a large fox with nine tails

"Where we're from we believe in a story of the sage of six paths and an entity known as the ten tails. The story says he was gifted with the power of the gods and fought it as he sealed its energy inside him while sealing the creature's body into what we now know as the moon. Before he passed to make sure the ten tails never showed up again he used what strength he had in his decaying age and split it up into nine creatures with a number of tails ranging from one to nine. These are what came to be known as the nine tailed beasts" Naruto said as Sally was enraptured by the story

"Some time later the nine tailed beasts were split between the countries from where we're from to act as guardians as humanity began to fear them as monsters even going so far to attack them thinking that they were mindless beasts made of demonic energy. In Konoha the village hidden in the leaves where the nine tails resided my mom gave birth to me when it broke free and attacked the village killing hundreds of people" He started drawing a gasps from Sally

"When the nine tails attacked the leader of the village defended the village and sealed it away but not before placing a mark on the first born child of October tenth. Me being the only child born that day I was the bearer of that mark these scar like marks to be precise" He said scratching the back of his head

"The leader of the village at the time the fourth hokage died sealing it away and he was dearly loved by the village and the people were angry not just the loss of their leader but for the loss of their loved ones as well. They took their anger out on the only source available and sad to say that was me as I was seen as a bad omen or to many the fox put in a human form. People do things that makes you question humanity sometimes" He paused looking up from the fire as Sally and Percy saw his slitted pupils for the first time

"My mom died giving birth to me and my father died during the attack. People who knew my parents also hated me blaming me for the death of their friends, families and loved ones so they did anything they could to hurt me. Kicked me out of the orphanage in the winter, denied service at stores and restaurants, I was even forced to live in a rundown apartment in the red-light district" He said making the two raise an eyebrow at him

"The red light district is basically the seedy part of town drug dealers, gangs, prostitutes and brothels are. Sometimes I would even get attacked and if they didn't attack people would yell things at me like my mother was some gutter whore and my father was some pathetic drunk or that they killed themselves out of shame for birthing a demon. The number of people who didn't try to hurt me I could count on two hands and the bulk are right here along with a ramen stand owner, his daughter and the third leader of the village" He said making Sally stare at him with wide eyes

"To be honest I didn't even know who my parents were until recently because the people in the village felt I should know when they deemed I was mature enough and with how my life in the village was it was safe to say they wouldn't have ever let me know" He said pulling out a photo of his mother and father to show them to Sally and Percy

"They look nice you look like a mix between both of them" Percy said getting a chuckle from Naruto while Sally shook her head

"How could deny you the right to know your parents?" She said getting a chuckle from Naruto

"It was mainly due to who they were. The man who sealed the nine tails away was my father and my mother was the heiress of the Uzumaki clan. If I had to guess it was the village's intent to keep me from knowing to gain access to everything they left me but that stopped when we were all brought here one day with a letter from my mom…The same woman I was lead to believe was dead as she got us the entire apartment complex and enrolled us at Yancy with a bank account that held all the money they had" He said as Sally returned the picture which he put back in his pocket

"The letter said how sorry she was that she had to leave me alone and that when we get the chance I'd meet her face to face and how I'd see her soon that was almost eight months ago and I haven't so much as received a letter since the first" He said scratching the back of his head with the warmer still on his hand which was slightly freighted due to all the chakra control and jutsu he's been performing. He learned that by using normal techniques of various levels and chakra usage it freighted at a moderate pace but when he used senjutsu it went faster as it once went past his forearm to his upper arm and was now past his elbow.

Seeing him have a contemplative look on his face he got up from his seat and yawned saying "I'm going to hit the sack and get some sleep"

Watching him walk towards the cabin Shizune sighed catching everyone's attention as she said "Talking about his parent's is a sensitive subject for him. It always has since we were kids everyone would verbally attack him with a sore spot being his parents. There were a number of times we had to get Naruto to the hospital for his hands because a few people took their comments too far and had to stop the bleeding"

"What happened?" Percy asked getting a grim look from the girls as they looked to the cabin

"He beat twenty people unconscious until they were in comas. His fists were bloody and showed the bones in his knuckles" Hinata said making Sally gasp while Percy went wide eyed. Naruto? The peaceful, fun loving, everyone's friend and ultimate prankster Naruto? It was hard to believe, yes he would fight but only in self defense but for him to attack someone first was unheard of for them.

"He's known for his fast healing in fact by the time we got the supplies to help him his hands were completely healed you couldn't even see the muscle tissue anymore. He has a few taboo's you should know when your around him he doesn't stand for the abuse of children and women, rape or traitors. You break those he'll break you" Anko said yawning before getting up

"It's getting late I think it's time we all turned in" Anko said getting a nod as all the while Sally's mind raced thinking they were the same as Percy before she and Percy retired to the cabin to see Anko sleeping in Naruto's bed with her head on his chest while the other's slept together leaving Sally and Percy to share a bed before joining them in their sleep

_**00 later that night 00**_

Hearing a banging on the door Naruto and the other's got up while Naruto walked towards the door opening it to reveal Grover

"I-I've been searching for you guys all night…What were you thinking?!" He said panting drawing a confused look on the other's faces when they noticed him without his crutches before their eyes widened to see his lower half was replaced with goat legs

"Uh better question pal what's with the goat legs?" Anko asked pointing to the legs where human legs and feet should be

"Later right now I gotta get you all out of here" Grover said when a thunderstorm sounded off making the wind pick up. Sally having gotten out of bed along with the others who changed quickly thanks to seals on their person wore a blue robe covering her pajamas. She looked at Grover before a look of terror formed on her face as she quickly turned on Percy.

She said shouting over the rain and thunder "Percy! What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?!"

Cutting Percy off Grover said "We don't have time for this! It's still behind me and we have to get out of here!"

Percy still too shocked to speak Naruto and the other's filled her in on the Mrs. Dodd's event and the three elderly women on the side of the road. If it were possible she would have gotten paler than she was now as she said "Everyone get in the car!"

Grover running or more so trotting towards the car as he opened all the doors letting everyone inside running from of the cabin in their pajamas. They hopped into the car not bothering trying to fit like on the ride to the beach as they drove off.

Driving down the country road as the wind slammed into the camero while rain lashed at the windshield. The other's were curious how Sally could see but she continued to drive like she was on autopilot.

"So Grover how do you know my mom?" Percy asked finding his voice as he looked to his friend

"We don't actually know each other but more so she knew I was over you…All of you" He said as he put focus on all of them

Seeing the raised eyebrow on all of them he clarified "I was keeping tabs on all of you making sure you're all okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend I am your friend"

"So what exactly are you? I mean for as long as we've known you, you always carried those crutches but now you have a set of goat legs" Percy asked as he pointed to the legs

"Well I'm a goat from the waist down" Grover said getting a '_no really?_' look from the others

"We've seen weirder to be honest so we'll guess you're a satyr then" Anko said getting a nod from Grover despite the shocked expression on his face

"How do you know?" He asked getting a chuckle from Shizune despite the situation

"You're talking to the group who reads everything Greece related remember also Naruto's mom told us to study Greek mythology?" She said getting a sheepish chuckle from him

"Can someone explain what's happening I'm still stuck on the fact that my best friend is a mythological being from Greece" Percy said as everybody suddenly jerked from the sudden turn

"Percy there's too much to explain and not enough time we have to get all of you to safety" Sally said still driving

"From what?" Percy asked Grover looked behind him out of the rear window to see if whatever was following him still was

"Oh nothing much just the lord of the dead and a couple of his blood thirstiest minions is all" Grover said making the group turn to him like he was crazy

"Care to repeat that?" Hinata said using her byakugan to look behind them to see if they were being followed

"Well more so Percy since he is in the most danger but we need to get all of you out of here too" Grover said as the other's tried to wrap their minds around this while Percy failed as he tried to convince himself this was all some dream

Sally made a hard left before the group found themselves driving past a large strawberry farm that had wooden houses that looked darkened with a large sign that read _**Pick your own Strawberries**_.

"_We're almost there_" Percy and the other's heard Sally and Grover mutter to themselves while Sally's grip over the wheel tighten

"Where are we going?" Percy asked with his mind still racing getting everyone's attention

"The summer camp I told you about" Sally said with her voice tight as Naruto and the other's could see her eyes beginning to glisten struggling not to cry

"The place you said you didn't want me to go to?" Percy asked making the other's groan knowing this was tearing at her

Sally begging as her grip tightened even more over the wheel until her knuckles bleached white "Please…This is hard enough just try to understand that you're in danger"

"Why because some old ladies cut yarn in front of me?" He said getting a negative from Sally and the others

"Those weren't old ladies Percy. Those were the fates. Do you know what it means–the fact that they appeared in front of you? They only do that is when your about too…When someone's about to die" Grover said

"Oh well this is just wonderful" Naruto and Tsunade said together rubbing the bridge of their noses while Sally looked at the two as they sat next to her with Tsunade in Naruto's lap

"Are you two okay?" She asked getting a positive from the two

"Yeah it's just that when we went to sleep some few hours ago the last thing we believed to happen was for us to be driving down the road at full throttle with our friend who's actually a satyr that was supposed to be a greek myth. Although it's not a surprise since with Naruto's luck insanity follows him like the plague" Tsunade said getting an indignant snort from Naruto

"I know this is difficult but-" Sally started when she made a sharp turn when a large figure appeared next to the car with her barely missing it

"The fuck was that?!" Anko exclaimed as nobody corrected her profanity when a blinding flash lit up the area when the car suddenly went boom causing the car to flip over and land on the ground upside down

"o-Ow" Naruto said rubbing his head as he had a tight grip on Tsunade making sure she didn't get hurt further while Naruto felt a bump starting to form

"Oh that can't be good" Naruto said as he heard sally ask if everyone was okay while Naruto looked at the roof of the car to see it was charred with blackened edges

"Did we just get fucking hit by lightning?" Naruto asked with nobody answering while they thought the same except Grover who was knocked out with blood leaking from the side of his mouth

'_There was a lot of chakra in that strike. It was immense and controlled that wasn't accidental_' He thought to himself sensing the residue

"Come on we have to keep going" Sally said as Tsunade punched the door of the car allowing her to slide out before pulling the others open while getting the other's out

Checking on Grover she told everyone he was just unconscious when they heard a loud stomping sound come from down the road as they looked to see a large figure lumbering towards them looking as if it had something covering its head with their arms up high in the air like sharp points

Moving towards them Sally yelled out "Now!"

"Do you all see that large tree on top of the hill? Head straight for it and don't stop until you get over the hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help and don't stop until you reach the door" Sally asked as they all began moving pointing towards the large pine tree towering over the others

"Mom you're coming with us!" Percy yelled getting a sad look from her that didn't bode well for the trained ninja

"We aren't leaving you to face whatever the hell that thing is" Naruto said as he and the other's made their way towards the hill with Grover on Tsunade's back while Grover groaned about food making the other's roll their eyes knowing that was all he dreamed about ninety percent of the time.

"_**ROOOOOAAAARRRR!**_" The group heard as they looked over their shoulders to see Sally's recently acquired Camero tossed like a ragdoll as he ran after them with every step was the equivalent of a minor earthquake as it grunted and snorted.

As it got closer they saw what was chasing them was over seven feet tall with large meaty hands swinging from side to side. His upper half was furry and fuzzy while his head was large and bulky while also being covered in fur and fuzz. There was a large gold ring going through its nose while on its head were two large horns reminiscing that which a bull would have.

Looking at it Naruto and the other's still couldn't help but think '_Still not the most bizarre, crazy or frightening thing we've experienced_'

Seeing this creature Sally muttered to herself as she said "We have to go! It's after Percy but it's possible it's after you all as well we have to move!"

"But that looks like-" Percy started when Sally told him not to say it's name as they have power

"Pasiphae's son like the story of Theseus and the well the bull man" Naruto said the alternative for the creature's name as names hold power

"This can't be real I mean lumbering bull men it's crazy!" Percy said as Naruto cast him a side glance

"Percy if you haven't noticed forgetting the bull man for a second Tsunade is carrying our friend who's a satyr with goat legs from the waist down. It's safe to say all this Greek Mythology business is real now I see why mom wanted me and the other's to brush up on Greek mythology" He said as they ran ahead seeing the pine tree was still too far away

Naruto and the other's were doing fine as they weren't even slightly winded while Sally and Percy were struggling meanwhile the Minotaur was starting to catch up as it was sniffing the air for their scent

"His sight is terrible take this time to hurry to the farm I'll stall as long as I can" Naruto said drawing a surprised look from the others

"Naruto don't be crazy that isn't some kid trying to start a fight he will kill you!" Percy said getting a chuckle from Naruto

"Oh don't be such a baby Percy besides I've got my fair share of secrets besides we have to get through here now and it's going to be a long way with you two already exhausted. The most I can do right now is slow him down while you all get to the door" Naruto said not looking back as the two stared at him

"Come on Naruto knows what he's doing!" Anko said as she grabbed Sally and Percy's hands dragging them away when the large beast roared

"Be careful Naruto-kun" Shizune said kissing his cheek making Naruto smile lightly before the other's did the same

"This is me we're talking about here you know now" Naruto said closing his eyes as he activated the seal holding his sword as he drew Tensa Zangetsu with an onyx black sheath when he opened his eyes showing his doujutsu

"Alright I don't know who the hell sent you. Nor do I know who the hell tossed that fucking lightning but I can make a wildly accurate assumption but know this if there is one person you don't fuck with and I intend on making sure he learns that as well" Naruto said as his chakra started to press down on everything around him making the large creature take a hesitant step back before growling as Naruto's eyes glowed with two large figures forming behind him with his eyes

"It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto said drawing his sword while reaching into his pocket to pull out a seal and put it on the fabric over his arm

'_This should allow me at the most fifteen minutes of free chakra use but the backlash will be immense_' Naruto thought as his sword was covered in white lightning before it extended growing to the length of a nodachi holding it in a reverse grip

Forming a single handsign he said "_**Fuuton: **__**Kaatsu sa reta misuto dangan **_**(Boil Release: Pressurized mist bullets)**"

Inhaling as the large creature charged forward he exhaled as several bullets made of an acidic mist spewed from his mouth hitting the creature making it roar in pain as the skin of the creature blistered and started to melt while still swinging it's fists when Naruto ducked under the first he received the backswing launching him from where he was standing and through two tree's

Righting himself he let his feet press into another tree using his chakra to stick to it as the seal on his arm glowed making Naruto tsk knowing he was using a lot of chakra as it was with that jutsu

'_Better end this quick this seal won't last for too much longer_' Naruto thought to himself as he got off the tree before channeling more white lightning to his sword making it coat itself with white lightning as it extended to the length of a Nodachi again before getting into a stance

Getting into a stance Naruto closed his eyes and said "_**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Uzumaki Hijutsu: Kage ryū no kōgeki **_**(Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Uzumaki Secret Art: Shadowless Dragon Attack)**"

Charging forward Naruto vanished in a flash when four images of Naruto appeared around the beast all in a striking position with their swords giving off a chirping sound while the Original Naruto stood behind the monster sliding the sword in its sheath

The moment it was fully sheathed the four clones vanished from existence while the Minotuar burst into a shower of gold dust when the seal tag on his clothed arm burned away when the fabric burned more off as it was now at half the length of his forearm while the string around it was still intact

Collapsing to his knees he cut off chakra to his eyes placed his hands to his ribs wincing before spitting out a glob of blood as he said huffing "This seal is becoming a pain in my ass but my body isn't ready to use my full power…not yet at least everyone's safe"

As if to spite him he heard another roar similar to the creature he fought near where Sally and the others were running making him curse '_Naruto! Sally she's in trouble there are more of those things and Percy's unconscious!_'

Wincing at the alarmed yell Hinata gave off he cursed as he got to his feet focusing chakra to his feet thinking '_I'm on my way!_'

Focusing on the spiritual side of his chakra he vanished in a burst of sound he thought to himself '_Let's just hope I can make it on time in this condition_'

_**00 With the others 00**_

Grabbing Percy Anko got him out of the way as Hinata's fists were covered in flaming blue chakra as the veins on the sides of her eyes bulged outward striking at one of the many Minotaur that appeared all of a sudden while Shizune and Tsunade pulled out their weapons killing more of them

"Damn it! With all these damn monsters around we can't reach Sally!" Anko said slicing through two Minotaur

"_Get out of the way!_" They heard as the girls jumped back when a volley of arrows as they rained down on the hoard as it rained gold dust when Naruto jumped down landing on his knees panting

"Foxy!" Anko said running towards him as she helped him stand while he winced

"You alright Naruto?" Shizune said getting a weak nod from Naruto as they noticed the fabric on his arm was substantially shorter than it was last time

"I had to use that seal and that last one got a good hit in breaking a couple of ribs…They're healing but it's at a rather slow pace compared to my old healing abilities" Naruto said as he stood at full height

"But how are there so many of them? Only one was chasing us and then after you kept its focus twenty of these things just showed up in a flash of light" Hinata said as Shizune checked him over with her hands glowing green

"_Aaahhhh!_" Everyone heard as they turned to see Sally in a Minotaur's grip as it squeezes tighter

"Sally!" Naruto and the others exclaimed as the Minotaur's grip tightened down further until she vanished in a burst of gold light

Growling Naruto focused chakra into his hand as it formed a ball of black chakra with a white light in the center as it gained a white four bladed shuriken formed on the sphere while Naruto discharged an excess of black chakra as it flowed off him like a waterfall with the cloth burning slowly

As the Shuriken and the Spiraling sphere got larger several dark gold chains burst from the ground wrapping around the monsters while a screeching sound filled the air as Naruto tossed it making the attack explode in a large spinning dome destroying them completely

"Naruto are you okay?" Shizune asked seeing him grip his knees as he struggled to breath while holding him up

"I-I'm fine although I doubt Percy's going to be thrilled to learn his mom is dead but I don't think this was some random attack" Naruto said as they slowly made their way to the gate

"We would have let Sally in but there was some kind of barrier that kept her from entering" Anko said looking down

"What do you think was behind this?" Hinata asked getting a shake of the head

"If monsters like those exist then the gods exist as well. That bolt of lightning that struck the car wasn't some freak accident it was a controlled blast and there's only one god of lightning in Greek Mythology if he is responsible for this I'm making him swallow his teeth with my foot up his ass" Naruto growled as his vision started to fade

"Come on let's get inside and get help Percy doesn't look to hot and the same can be said for Grover" Tsunade said as she put herself under Naruto's other arm while Shizune did the same on his other side as they helped him walk while Hinata carried Percy while Anko had Grover

Taking them further inside the gate as Naruto started to lose consciousness he heard a series of footsteps and clopping coming towards them

Looking up he saw made out four figures with three having slender bodies as they were feminine. One had blonde hair, the other had raven black hair and blue eyes while the last was lightly taller than the other two with stringy brown hair and brown eyes.

The one with blonde hair moved towards Percy and Grover checking them over as Naruto saw the other two move towards him checking him over…He had to admit the three were pretty admittedly when he heard the raven haired girl say before he blacked out joining Percy and Grover into blissful unconsciousness "_Chiron this one's got a few broken ribs!_"

_**Hyoton: **_**Well I think this was a good step forward I'll get one more chapter done and put these up to have a bit of work invest in this story. **


	6. First day at camp and making friends

**Summary: What if Kushina was alive, what if she was the goddess of Chaos? Follow Naruto as he goes through powers, adventure, and a bit of romance. Huge cross-over with Greek Mythology. Expect a Harem**

**Note: God-like Naruto (from his time during the fourth shinobi war and him being the son of Chaos and the first Juubi)/Multi-bloodline Naruto/Juubi Naruto/Smart/Semi-Sadistic/calculating/sarcastic Naruto/EMR (Eternal Mangekyō Rinnegan)(Byakugan/EMS/Rinnegan)/Reiatsu using Naruto**

**Elements from: Naruto/Bleach/Hellsing/Ruruoni Kenshin/Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**Bashing: Konoha in general save for Tsunade/Shizune/Hinata/Anko**

**Now to field some question or reviews that were placed:**

**Hyorinmaru23: You should have added jackel**

**Well Hyorin to be honest I thought about it but with him having a bow with an infinite amount of chakra conductive arrows I was considering on having the gun destroyed near the end of the first story. I kinda added the guns as a last minute deal or have Naruto use them during certain occasions.**

** .129: Will Kushina go to camp half blood to see him in person or not?**

**Well that's a good question and I'm leaning towards maybe. I was thinking of having him meet her on Olympus some time after he's claimed by her and have Naruto have a few…'words' with Zeus during the minotaur fiasco**

**Ncpfan: Will sally Jackson be in the harem and was the woman who picked up Artemis and Hestia Hera? **

**Again for the harem for Sally being part of it I'm unsure I won't deny I have entertained the idea but I'm on the fence and if I do Kushina will have made her younger possibly old enough to look like she's Percy's big sister while she was trained by Kushina it's a possibility for the future. For the Hera bit yes that was her I suppose I could have been more specific with her huh?**

**Well on with the story and I would like it if people did ask me more questions I may answer then before the chapter or after**

_**00 ? 00**_

'_ugh my ribs…Despite my healing being slower I'm fully healed doesn't mean my body doesn't hurt and what's with the sun always hitting me in the eyes?!_' Naruto thought opening his eyes trying to get the light out before looking to his arm to see the sleeve was slightly shorter than when he fell unconscious

Looking up to a ceiling he didn't recognize he went over what happened before he passed out. Things involving Greek Mythology being real, Grover being a satyr, being attacked by the minotaur, Percy's mom dying by one of the thousands of minotaur that showed up with him and his friends being targeted by one of the gods…Things have been shittier in his general opinion if he had to be honest.

He had to blush at the memory of the three girls though. Granted he was on the edge of consciousness at the time but they were still beautiful in his opinion. The girls told him it was fine for him to form a harem a term he despised greatly for it reminded him of his two traitorous sensei's as he preferred the term extended family. It sounded cleaner to him especially since he wouldn't treat any woman as a simple lay but as women who he loved with his heart and soul and do anything to make them happy.

"_Damn it what was stolen?_" He heard next to him making him shift his head slightly to see Percy lying in a similar bed next to him with that blond haired girl feeding him some liquid like substance before pulling the spoon from his mouth

"Well not that talking out loud is a bad thing but asking someone who's unconscious isn't going to be much help" He said making the girl jump as she turned her focus to him with wide eyes allowing him to get a good look at her

She looked like she was his and the girls age roughly and was rather beautiful. She had tanned skin with long blond hair that curled at the back with grey eyes wearing a tight orange shirt that read _camp half blood _on it with a pair of blue cargo shorts that stopped at the knee with blue sneakers

Clutching her hand over her heart she said "d-Don't scare me like that!" She said getting a chuckle from Naruto while she was startled at hearing his voice while watching him sit up seeing his chest was bandaged

Naruto feeling stiff as he sat up despite his ribs healing they no longer hurt while he stretched popping a few joints before looking down to see his chest was covered with bandages before he removed them drawing a blush from the girl despite the few scars he held

Incapable of looking away for a few moments she said "h-How are you up? You shouldn't be up for at least another day, let alone fully healed. I mean you had two ribs poking your lungs!"

"I've been known to be a fast healer…_Despite it getting slower than it was originally by a fraction of what it was_" He said thinking the last part to himself before looking at the bandages in his hands before looking to Percy

"So is my water loving friend here going to be alright? He got hurt pretty badly while I was dealing with the first bastard of Pasiphae…On that note how many did she have? We were fighting for our bloody lives out there" Naruto said making the girl's eyes widen at what he said

"He's going to be fine he just needs a bit of rest and he should be up by tomorrow and as for your question I wouldn't know about how Pasiphae had so many children my guess is that they're breed but for a demigod to know so much Greek mythology already is something amazing" She said making Naruto smile

"Before my mom sent me and my friends to the town we meet Percy at she insisted we learn all we can about Greek and it's mythology I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze it's nice to meet you" He said extending his hand towards her

"I'm Annabeth Chase it's nice to meet you too" She said shaking it with a soft smile

"Can you tell me where we are exactly? Last thing I remember before passing out was Tsunade and Shizune helping me in before everything went black" He said as she nodded getting out of her seat

"This is camp half blood come on I'll take you to Chiron Mr.D they'll do better at explaining everything than I will" She said getting a nod from Naruto before putting his feet to the wooden floor as he moved the blankets off to see he was still wearing the jeans he did before he passed out with his shoes on the floor by him

Slipping them on he stood up completely making her look up slightly as he stood slightly taller than her before he lifted his hands above his head stretching again with his eyes closed allowing Annabeth the chance to see his chest again with his lean physique and six pack with strong arms

When he let his arms down she quickly looked away to see quickly lose her blush as she said when she regained her calm "right now you're in the medic wing right now the two of you were brought in last night…You guys caused quite the ruckus last night"

"Sorry about that" He said looking around the room seeing Greek lettering above the wall and door when she said

"When you fought that last Minotaur it cut you across the chest so your shirt was kind of destroyed…Sorry" She said getting a shake of the head

"It's no problem" He responded yawning into his hand

"…So you said you're mom told you to study up on Greek Mythology?" She asked getting a nod from him

"That's right she left instructions to attend school and Greek mythology" He said getting a look from her

"She sounds smart…What's she like?" She asked getting a shake of the head from Naruto

"I never meet her in person. To be honest it wasn't until recently I found out that she wasn't dead since everyone always told me she died with my dad when I was born" He said getting a gasp from her

"I'm sorry to hear that" She said getting a negative from Naruto as she looked over his features

'_He has red and blond hair, tanned skin but he said he never meet his mom but the features are all wrong. Who's child is he and those girls who do they belong to? Although his whisker marks are rather cute_' she thought to herself

"So you said something about showing me to this Chiron and Mr. D?" He said getting a nod as the two walked out the door leaving Naruto aww inspired by the landscape which was dotted with buildings that held a resemblance of ancient Greek architecture. There was an open-air pavilion, a large amphitheatre, a circular arena that had a lot of training dummies with a few kids hacking away at them with swords. There were even white marble columns that shined in the sun

In a sandpit nearby were high school kids and satyrs playing volleyball. Canoes gliding across a small lake. Kids in bright orange t-shirts like Annabeth were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins in the woods. Some kids were shooting arrows at the targets in the archery range, while others rode horses down a trail while others flew on horses with wings…Something did catch him off guard slightly.

"Wow this place is amazing. More amazing then the leaf village" He said drawing a confused look from Annabeth which he shook his head

"I'll tell you later" He said getting a nod as she led him to a large building which was substantially larger than the rest with an open porch as there were six people on it playing some kind of game

As he got closer he recognized the man sitting in a wheel chair making him say in surprise "Mr. Brunner?"

"Naruto it's good to see your up we weren't expecting you to be up until tomorrow. You're quite the fast healer" Brunner said wheeling towards him as Hinata and the other's came to him as well

"Foxy gets that quite a bit Mr. Brunner" Hinata said as Naruto shook Brunner's hand

"Come you must have questions take a seat also here my name is Chiron. Mr. Brunner is just an alias" He said getting a nod from Naruto

"You're the trainer of Heroes from Greek Mythology…our friend is a satyr, Pasiphae has possibly thousands of children, a certain thunder god tried to kill us whom I'm going to make swallow his teeth for sending them after us and were in a camp that radiates natural energy…Yet none of this surprises me" Naruto said when the sky rumbled making him give the sky a middle finger while Mr. D and Chiron backed away slightly

"Grover could you come here please?!" Chiron shouted looking to his right making the group of teens look to see Grover sprinting towards them with a shoebox in hand looking like a track star with a small trail of dust behind him

Putting the box down he hugged Naruto and the others saying "Naruto guys it's great to see you"

"Thanks Grover it's great to see you're alright too. After that lightning struck Sally's car you gave us quite a scare" Naruto said patting him on the back

Gaining everyone's attention Chiron said "Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko I would like to introduce you to the camp director Mr. D"

Making the mentioned kids look over they saw sitting at the table was with a coke in his hand. He wore a leopard print shirt with messy black hair while a little on the chubby side rocking the bearded look in Naruto's opinion. He had the look of someone who'd coach a pee wee soccer team

"Right well welcome to camp I suppose" He said with little care in his voice

"Thanks for bringing him over Annabeth" Chiron said giving Annabeth a nod as she waved Naruto and the other's goodbye as she left the porch before running off

Watching her run off he turned his head towards Chiron and Mr. D with the others as Naruto said "So we're in a camp in god knows where as I previously stated after fighting a hoard of Pasiphae's children and our friends mom is killed by one of them after a certain god of gods struck our car leading to her death as we had to run from them"

Grover and Chiron nodded while Mr. D burped "Give it to us straight and tell us what we need to know"

"Well you all aren't normal people like you've come to believe by mortals. You all are known for what the proper term is a half blood or if you remember from my class a demigod" He said getting a nod from Naruto and the others

"The Greek gods from the old stories and from what people today to believe them as myths are very real and exist to this day. Over the years they've moved from country to country, continent to continent until they wound up in America. From time to time they come down from Olympus to do as mortals hook up with mortals" Chiron said getting a chuckle from Mr. D

"This camp is a place where demigods like you come to train, meet other demigods and form bonds. From time to time even a quest will be issued out to a group although one has not been issued out in some time. For many Camp half blood is a place that many have come to call home due to not being able to live outside camp because of their scent which attracts monsters like the ones you've encountered last night or they just don't have anyone or anywhere to go back to" He said getting a nod from the others understanding that

"Okay but that doesn't explain why there are only twelve cabins here" Naruto said making the two stare at him

"What do you mean?" Mr. D said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Lord Dionysus I won't act like your ignorant to the fact that there are no more than a mere twelve gods and goddess up on Olympus. There are possibly hundreds of gods and goddess up there if the outside world is so dangerous why don't those gods and goddesses have cabins to provide their children safety?" Naruto asked getting a sigh

"For the fact you got my name right boy I'll give you my respect. As for your question my father and some of the other gods on the council feels they're unimportant or that they're just servants. I along with some other's brought it up but father and his paranoia always wins in the end. Tell me boy do you know of your parents?" Dionysus asked getting a so-so motion from the others

"I know my godly parent is my mom for Tsunade and the other's they don't know we were brought here from our world" Naruto said getting a nod from the others while Chiron, Dionysus and Grover stared at them

"'_our world_' you make it sound like you all are from some different world or that there is a different world" Chiron said getting a nod from the group

"That's because there is. Lord Dionysus does the term elemental nations come to mind?" Naruto asked getting a slow nod from him

"Yes a world where all humans hold power similar to that of the gods albeit on a slightly smaller scale or remotely close to a minor god and on rare cases one of the twelve Olympians. Humans there even civilians were stronger than professional weight lifters in this world and the shinobi as you call them in your world could be twice if not more powerful than that…The abilities you all hold there are just as fascinating" He said getting a nod from the group as Hinata and the other's made clones confirming it

Turning their attention to Naruto expecting him to do something Naruto showed them his seal as he said "Sorry to say but I'm kinda on a limiter Dionysus since I got to this world after a few…Problems in our world which also led to us being brought here"

"What problems and why bring you here with a limiter?" Grover asked getting a sigh

"There was a war in our world where a madman wanted to control the power of the nine tailed beasts to recreate a powerful entity to bring the world in a mass illusion of false peace. We along with the other four villages fought him and his large army with a lot of conflict, loss and pain involved with it ending by me pulling the nine tailed beasts out and sealed them inside myself. After the war people I trusted and thought were my friends betrayed me because I killed a traitor to our village when he wanted to continue killing people and bring about a revolution with him as the leader of that new world" Naruto said with a sigh scratching his head while he continued to explain from there

"So let me get this straight kid you put your life on the line for them only for them to betray you and put you on constant suicide missions under the hope of being killed during them? Yup from what the girls told me my mom along with two others brought us here and reduced our age I'm actually almost nineteen" Naruto said getting wide eyes from the three

"Anko, Shizune and I were in our twenties before we were reduced and Hinata was a year younger than him" Tsunade said as the four performed a henge to take their real age before changing back

"And here I was told that being told you're a demigod is the most surprising thing. You still haven't explained what that has to do with a cloth being put on your arm" Mr. D said pointing at Naruto's hand

"After I sealed the tailed beasts back inside me the seal I used didn't hold them like the original did with Kurama but instead absorbed them completely. Apparently this seal is to take that energy and siphon it into me until my body is completely ready or I die making me on the same terms as my mom" He said getting a even more surprised look from the three

"Either way I just stand on the boarder of being a mortal and until one of the two conditions are fulfilled I can't really use too much of my chakra otherwise the seal would speed up. I mean I can still use them but it would force my body to adapt at a faster rate I've developed seals that will let me use more energy at once but the repercussions would be bad as the seal would burn quicker and it would exhaust me which is also why I was unconscious when you found us" He said pulling out another seal from his pocket showing them as Dionysus took it into his hand

"I study Fuinjutsu for a time while I was in that world this is pretty complex I never seen something like this before in all my time there" He said handing it back to Naruto who took it back

"Hmm then things are getting interesting I'll have to keep a close eye on you to make sure you stay okay. Don't want one of our campers going up like a atomic bomb out of the blue" Dionysus said getting a nod from the others

"That's fine Lord Dionysus I appreciate it" Naruto said with a bow while Dionysus waved it off

"no problem kid oh and this is for you after we got you checked out and Grover recovered we sent him to get that apparently it fell off the Minotaur you fought and gave you that nasty cut and here" He said handing Naruto a shoe box as Naruto opened it to see a cracked horn before Dionysus snapped his fingers when a camp half blood shirt popped up in his hand

"Don't want a bunch of hormonal girls chasing after you kid" He said getting a chuckle from Naruto remembering when he defeated pain everyone viewed him as a hero while girls started forming fan clubs for him as Naruto slid the shirt on which fit him perfectly

Seeing it was tight on him he thought '_this isn't really helping much but at least the seals I have on hand fitted with that scroll mom left me and my other seals for clothes and such when I get the free time I'll change my clothes_'

"How about I give you guys a tour of camp show you around you know?" Grover said getting a nod from his friends

"Things are really going to get interesting" Dionysus said getting a nod from Chiron who watched Naruto and the others walk away

"The energy they were radiating were immense but Naruto's is the most powerful even sealed he stands higher than Lord Zeus and the other gods combined…Without that seal I fear to imagine how powerful he truly is" Chiron said getting a from Dionysus

"I agree but knowing father he's not going to take too well to knowing a demi-being is questioning him let alone there being a being that's more powerful than him" He said with a sigh as the centaur joined him

"But I feel Naruto and his friends will be fine against lord Zeus he's more than capable of handling him something tells me he's more than capable of doing so" Chiron said before he heard Dionysus cough into his hand

"Are we continuing our game? I believe I was winning" The wine god said with a smug expression which Chiron snorted at

"Sure you were Dionysus and I'm the richest Centaur to ever live" He said in amusement much to the gods ire as she showed his winning hand as his eye twitched in irritation

Slamming his hand to the table he growled "_Every fucking time!_"

Watching the gods hissy fit Chiron chuckled watching

_**00 with the shinobi 00**_

"So Grover what do you want to show us?" Naruto asked as he walked with his hands behind his head

"Well there's quite a bit to show you guys here at camp. Not only does it train warriors it also provides the means of giving kids the chance to feel the full experience of a summer camp although many campers attend year round learning because they found it safer here than outside camp" Grover said getting a nod from the others

"What you should know first is that the place we just left is known as the big house. It's basically the base of operations or the HQ if you want to call it that and it's where you can typically find Chiron or Mr. D" Grover said as he pointed back at the large red building

As he showed them around the teens saw many kids around there age and a few that were around as old as they were in their previous ages. There were even younger kids running around with swords, bows and other assortment of weapons in their hands. Other's carried what appeared to be either maps or books as they carried around tools and some held some resemblance to Annabeth with their grey eyes.

Many of the campers glanced at Naruto when they walked by mainly to see what the new kids were like. They heard how they defeated a army of minotaur's. While many were impressed other's were if only a little jealous they haven't been given the same opportunity Naruto and the other's were given.

Grover then showed them around the strawberry field. Naruto had to take a long wife at the area and he sighed in content the place was heavenly. Fresh cut grass and the smell of strawberries in the air with a feel of natural chakra saturating the area it honestly made Naruto want to fall back and take a nap.

All around there was satyrs and other children who tended to the fields. Grover told them that the demigod children of Demeter took up the task of tending to the field and keeping the strawberry fields in peek condition with the help of the satyrs playing their reeds to help them grow. It also helped that the strawberries helped pay funds towards the camp when they sold some…It may have been a secret camp but even secrets need money to stay afloat.

Maybe they should branch out and sell other goods too like other kinds of fruits or preserves…Fruit for thought huh?

"So G-man my favorite satyr what brought you to look out for us and Percy?" Anko asked draping her arm around the satyr's shoulder as the group walked wanting to strike up a conversation

"w-Well Satyr's are sent out into the mortal world to find demigods children and bring them back to the camp once the time is right. Going to Yancy was my shot at redemption" He said making the group raise an eyebrow

"A shot at redemption? Redemption for what I can't really see you doing something bad that would call for that" Tsunade said crossing her arms as they walked getting a nod from the others

Putting his head down as he walked he said "A few years back…But it's something I'd rather not talk about. If you have to know let's just say I didn't do my job properly and there was a casualty I may have brought two demigods home but I failed to bring back the third"

After a moment of silence he continued "As I was saying I went to Yancy and then I found Percy. Sometime later you guys showed up, that's when I called Chiron and he came to Yancy as a Latin teacher"

"Why did Chiron come to Yancy? Was our appearance so shocking it required him to come?" Naruto asked curious getting a negative

"It wasn't so much of a bad thing it's just that all of you gave off powerful scents. Actually Naruto your scent is even more powerful than Percy's despite that seal and you guys are just as powerful. Your scents are stronger than the average half blood but I put my bet on it being because of you being ninja half bloods. That's still hard to believe that there's another world out there, you guys have to tell me more about it" He said getting nods from the others

As they left the strawberry fields they went past the archery range that had a large group of children of varying ages wielding bows and arrows shooting at targets. They seemed good at it since most were hitting dead center almost every time.

"Right there is the canoeing lake every now and again we'll hold canoe races or let campers go for a swim" Grover said pointing towards the lake with canoes gliding across the water while a lot of boys and girls sat on the beach in swim wear tanning.

"Over there is the stables where the horses and pegasi reside" He said catching everyone's attention but it wasn't the horses that had naruto's attention it was the girl that was walking towards the horses. She had long raven black hair wearing a denim skirt with an orange tank top on

"Hey foxy that was the girl who helped get you to the infirmary" Anko said nudging him in the ribs

Before he could comment Grover dragged him and the others away much to his displeasure when he looked over towards the girl she was gone much to his annoyance

They continued around the camp showing them the amphitheatre followed by a large wooden arena. Grover explained that the arena was where they had practice sword fighting and special games while the amphitheatre was used for sing along's and storytelling. If Naruto and the other's were honest it was something they might just enjoy.

"Ah here we are the peace de resistance" Grover said spreading his arms out wide to show everyone the camp's cabins in a U-shape each looking different from the other with a stone lined fire pit in the center of the cabins. Sitting next to the pit was the same eight year old girl he met before the whole Minotaur deal happened as she turned towards him with warm chocolate colored eyes giving him a warm smile.

She mouthed a few words to him that looked like she was saying '_I'll see you soon_' before getting up as she stood in the fire before vanishing completely.

Any thoughts invading Naruto's mind were removed as Grover said "These are the cabins where you will stay. Each cabin represents the twelve Olympians and when your claimed by your parent you will stay in that cabin. But until your claimed you will stay in cabin eleven the Hermes cabin as it is where all the unclaimed go to stay" Grover said getting a nod from the other's while they frowned

'_He makes it sound as if the gods watch you until you've brought enough good reviews for their name until they decided your worthy enough to take you in_' Tsunade said through a communication seal getting a mental nod from the others

'_I agree and the fact that the other gods and goddess don't have a cabin just makes it worse. How many children have died because they didn't have a cabin let alone the Olympian council didn't feel they were deserving to stay_' Shizune said as the others agreed with her

They didn't bother to ask why so many were empty since Hera was the goddess of marriage and didn't have affairs with mortals so her cabin was a honorary deal. From what Grover told them Zeus's cabin being empty is due to the big three law with his two brothers.

"that all makes sense and all but why the hell don't Hades and Hestia have a cabin let alone the other gods and goddess?" Anko asked getting a sigh

"Well for Lord Hades it's because he's not welcome on Olympus so he doesn't have a cabin. Hestia on the other hand took an oath to remain a virgin like Artemis and Athena plus she is one of the few friendly gods. She doesn't see the need to have a cabin since she has no children. It's rather surprising since many forget about lady Hestia which is a unforgivable shame seeing as she's one of the likable gods" He said getting a frown from the others

"For your question on why the other gods don't get a cabin…I would like to assume it's because of lord Zeus and many of the other gods on the council viewing the minor gods as merely helpers and should feel thankful they're even mention in mythology in the first place…It doesn't help many of the minor gods hold resentment towards the Olympians especially seeing as their children get to be treated like wild game while the Olympians get to stay in camp" He said shaking his head negatively

"Well that's stupid how can they treat family that way?" Naruto said with a scowl getting a nod from the others

"Well that's about it on our wonderful field trip around camp half blood any question on what I may or may have not properly gone over during the tour?" Grover asked humorously getting a snort from the group

"Other than your unhealthy obsession with Artemis as a down to earth girl as you called her?...Nothing comes to mind my friend" Naruto said making Grover blush as he talked for nearly a hour about how wonderful she was and how she was so in tune with nature which grew stale after the first ten minutes of his fan raved monologue

"Alright hey how about you guys take a look around on your own. Make some friends and get the lay of the land?" Grover said getting a series of nods before they watched him sprint off

"I still can't get used to the fact that Grover can run that fast and there are no enchilada's involved by any means" Naruto said getting more nods from the others

"_Hey let go!_" They heard followed by a loud smack making the group turn to see at the edge of the strawberry field was a young girl around the age of eleven and two grown boys wearing blood red shirts with camo jackets and shorts with the young girl lying on the ground holding her cheek

Seeing this Naruto and the others made their way over towards the girl and two boys while Naruto walked casually with his hands in his pockets Hinata and Shizune ran past him to the girl getting the two boys attention

Before they can speak Naruto and Tsunade kicked the two in the back focusing chakra into their legs launching them over the girls and away from the fields

"You know one would think gentlemen knew better than to lay their hands on a girl especially when they're younger than you" Anko said cracking her knuckles with Tsunade doing the same except louder making the two shiver at the dark look in their eyes

"Please like we're afraid of a couple of weakling bitches and some wimp of Demeter" The first said getting a chuckle from Naruto who shook his head

"Oh you two definitely shouldn't have said that you know Anko, Tsunade I'll let you two field this yourselves" Naruto said as he walked towards the injured girl while Tsunade and Anko stalked towards their prey

Grabbing the basket Naruto gathered all the berries off the floor placing them in the container before setting it down in front of the girl who had recovered thanks to Hinata and Shizune

"You alright?" Naruto asked as the girl winced when she saw how Anko and Tsunade effectively made the two boys their bitches for the moment while hearing the two let loose a set of high pitched screams

"Yeah thank you how did you heal my cheek so fast?" She asked getting a chuckle from the two girls

"That's a good question that we'll have to explain on later" Shizune answered getting a nod from the girl not wanting to pressure the group who saved her when Tsunade and Anko joined them with the two boys to lie on the ground unconscious spasm on the ground in pain

"I-I don't think I've seen you guys here before is this your first year here at camp?" She asked getting a nod from the group

"We got here just last night actually and our friend finished showing us around when we saw you were in a bit of trouble. Does that happen often here?" Shizune asked gesturing to the downed campers getting a nod

"Yes those are the children of Ares a bunch of bullies…Well not all of them are granted they have the same attitude but most just leave you alone unless they're like them otherwise you'd have to earn their respect. I doubt they'll mess with you after what you did to them" She said with a sweatdrop as she looked past her saviors to see the two were whimpering

Looking back at the group she introduced herself "I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter and this is my first year too. Actually I got here a little over two months ago" She said getting a nod as they shook her hand

"Nice to meet ya! Names Anko Mitarashi daughter of I haven't the slightest" She said with a grin

"I'm Shizune Kato I don't know who I'm born from either" She said with a gentle smile

"I'm Tsunade Senju Uzumaki I'm like my friends here" The blond said shaking her hand

"I'm Hinata Hyuga if you haven't guessed I'm in the same boat as them" She said with a bit of humor in her voice

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I know my mother but I don't know who she really is goddess wise" Naruto said scratching the back of his head getting a confused look

"Wait…You know your mom but you don't know her?" she said getting a so-so motion from him

"It's complicated…Much like the majority of my life" He said with a bit of humor in his voice helping her stand up allowing them to get a better look at her. She had leaf green eyes and mild tanned skin and like the majority of the campers she wore an orange shirt but she had a dark green skirt reaching her knees with a pair of green converse.

"How long have you been claimed since this is your first year here?" Shizune asked curious as to how it works

"I was claimed a few days ago. I asked around with the other campers and apparently it varies from different gods and their children. Demeter claims her children rather quickly while other gods either act the day they get here or until they're satisfied with what they're children did. Ares usually claims his kids if they're strong by his definition. Hephaestus claims his if they're good with tools, Aphrodite claims hers the day after they get here usually by their looks" She explained making them nod as they already figured as much

"But I wouldn't worry I know you'll be claimed soon it just takes time" She said with a smile making the others return it when they heard the girls name being called as they turned to see a boy halfway down the strawberry fields

"I gotta go thank you for helping me again. I'd like to be your friend since you helped me later!" She said giving them a hug before grabbing the basket and ran

Watching her run off the group smiled knowing they made a friend so quickly at the camp before spending the rest of the day walking around before resting at the large tree on the hill

"This is the life…Maybe we should set up a hammock here?" Naruto said getting a round of agreement from the others

"_There you all are_" They heard making them look to see Chiron gallop towards them in centaur form and they had to let out a whistle in amazement. His lower half was white in color with a few scars that were in various places as a sign of his past as a trainer of heroes and his battles

"I hope Grover gave you all the tour around camp?" he asked getting a nod from them all as they stood up

"Yup and I gotta say Chiron you're looking good as a centaur" Anko said drawing a chuckle from him

"Thank you Anko that's appreciated but that horn you heard means it's time to eat so let's go to the pavilion Mr. D and I are going to introduce you all there and it seems all of you Percy included are the talk of camp" He said getting a nod from the others

"Sure we are….We're just that badass" Naruto said with a grin which the other's nodded in agreement walking with Chiron to the pavilion

_**Hyoton: **_**That's the end of the chapter and I'll have a poll posted. You see I've reviewed other pokemon/Naruto crossovers and it made me feel like I should redo it. I will still continue my current one but I wanted to get the opinion of others and ask should I redo it and if so what region should he start in? The plot would still be the same.**


End file.
